


What if he got a mentor?

by Dananickerson82



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: What if Kurt was assigned a mentor when he got accepted to NYADA after his audition at the Winter Showcase? How could his time at NYADA been changed for the better?
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a super fan of the ending, and I might come back and modify it, but if I look and try to modify what I have, it will turn out like crap. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and not hate the ending too much (it's just a quick summary really)

**Kurt and Adam**

“Madam Tibideaux, if I may speak with you a moment?” Adam Crawford asked the dark-skinned, turban-wearing woman. She nodded and followed him a short distance from the crowd. “Was that a cold audition?”

“It was indeed,” she agreed. “His original audition was wonderful, but his teacher sent a less than glowing letter of recommendation and his CV was rather anemic.”

“But you let him audition again?” Adam asked, slightly confused. The professor that he knew wasn’t keen on second chances. This Winter Showcase was something else. But the highlight was definitely Kurt Hummel. Adam also knew from experience that ‘Being Alive’ wasn’t one of her favorite songs, but that young man did it anyway.

“I did,” she replied. “Something about Kurt Hummel wouldn’t stop nagging at me.”

“He was spectacular tonight,” Adam admitted.

“He is friends with Ms. Rachel Berry,” Madam Tibideaux said. “And I use the term friend loosely because of some of her background with Mr. Hummel.”

“That vapid cow?!” Adam spluttered. Sure she sang technically well, but there was no emotion or passion in her performances

“Your words,” she reminded him. “But since you seem so taken with him, I’m going to mandate him to be your mentee. Get him squared away for all the paperwork, student health, and bursars. Look into the counter-tenor scholarship program.”

“Counter-tenor? Really?”

“He sang ‘Not the Boy Next Door’ on his audition,” she said, seeing the excited look on Adam’s face. “You’d be good for him. Help him make a portfolio and have it ready to submit by summer.”

“You have my word,” Adam said. “I’ll do my best to keep him away from the dark side.”

“See that you do,” she said. “I look forward to hearing your next arrangement.”

“Thank you, I feel that it will amuse you,” Adam replied cheekily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“They’re giving me a mentor,” Kurt said as he read his new acceptance letter. “Mandatory mentor. Since I’m coming in halfway through the year, I don’t get all the orientation meetings.”

“Why would you need that when you have me?” Rachel scoffed. Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel would be a terrible mentor. She only looked out for herself, and would climb over anyone to get that. Kurt wouldn’t get her help in anything. He doubted if she even knew where the Bursar’s office was, or student health. She would know where the scheduling office was, and where to make complaints. Her father’s had taken care of just about everything else. And they were super involved in the goings on of those two offices – and didn’t meddle with her schedule unless she dropped below full time status.

“Maybe they want someone the same sex to help out,” Kurt suggested. “Regardless, I’m meeting them tomorrow.”

“I’ll just go with you and tell him that I’ll do it,” Rachel insisted.

“Rachel, you have a shift at the diner tomorrow, right when he wants to meet me,” Kurt reminded her. She huffed and stormed off. Kurt took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He couldn’t figure out what Rachel’s angle was. Adam Crawford. He hoped this NYADA man wasn’t like Brody. Not that Brody was a terrible person, but he seemed a bit obsessed with pushing Rachel up the ladder. Kurt felt like a bit of cyber stalking was due. He found a Facebook page and a very handsome face was looking back at him. And he was from Essex. And interested in men. And currently single. This could be interesting. He sent Adam a friend request. It was accepted right away and a direct message gave him phone number.

 **Kurt:** Hey, it’s Kurt.

 **Adam:** I’m glad to hear from you. I have asked to be assigned to be your mentor. I was at the Winter Show case. Your voice is amazing.

 **Kurt:** Thank you. I appreciate you wanting to be my mentor. I do live with Rachel Berry, so you technically could be off the hook. Ps. I also appreciate that you type with full sentences.

 **Adam:** No offense to your friend, but I can show you so much more of NYADA than she ever could.

 **Kurt:** I didn’t think she would show me everything. She’s been trying and has been succeeding in sabotaging me since Sophomore year of high school.

 **Adam:** Well, stick with me and we’ll make NYADA your bitch.

 **Kurt:** Well I’ll start by just doing my best in my classes. Do I need to bring anything for tomorrow?

 **Adam:** Do you have any video of your performances? I’d love to see them and tell you what you might want to focus on. Flash drive preferably and a notebook. I’m a wealth of knowledge. And dance clothes/shoes.

 **Kurt:** I will do my best to get some videos. Thanks in advance for all your help.

 **Adam:** You are most welcome Mr. Hummel. Meet me in the Round Room at 8.

 **Kurt:** How do you like your coffee?

 **Adam:** Not a coffee fan, good English Breakfast for me.

 **Kurt:** So how do you take your tea? I’d like to start the day off doing something nice for you, even if it’s something as inane as a hot beverage.

 **Adam:** If you insist, 2 packets of sugar please. I’ll be the Brit in the beanie.

 **Kurt:** I’ll see you at 8.

Kurt made a phone call to Lauren Zizes next. “Hummel? To what do I owe this surprise?” she answered.

“Well, I owe you a package of the best Cadbury eggs I can find if you’d be willing to help me out,” Kurt started. “I know you have a lot of tape of all of us performing.”

“Probably even more than you are aware of,” Lauren confirmed.

“So I got into NYADA,” Kurt continued. He gave her a brief overview of the Winter Showcase. “Now my mentor would like samples of my performance.”

“Do you have a drop box? And is this mentor hot?” Lauren asked.

“Yes, and yes,” Kurt said, then rattled off his account information. “His name is Adam Crawford – I found him on Facebook. Gay and single.” He could hear her searching on her computer.

“He is definitely hot, and British, just up your alley,” Lauren said. “I will send you what I’ve got. And I’ll work on isolating you from West Side Story.”

“We might as well do that,” Kurt sighed. “I wasn’t happy about the whole process, but I did the best I could do with my role.”

“You were the best person up there,” Lauren confirmed. “What that douche bag did to you wasn’t right. I’ll get you the video by this weekend.”

“You’re the best Lauren,” Kurt sighed. “I owe you those chocolates and a big hug next time I’m home.”

“Maybe you could help me go shopping?” Lauren hedged.

“Absolutely,” Kurt agreed. “I’m home over spring break.”

“I’ll be done the last twenty pounds by then that my coach said I need to,” Lauren admitted. “I’ll need spring and summer stuff.”

“Lauren, I’m so proud of you,” Kurt said. “We’ll get you a wardrobe to match how fierce you are.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“I see a beanie, but are you the Brit I’m looking for?” Kurt asked. Adam looked up from his phone and smiled.

“Adam Crawford,” he introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake.

“Kurt Hummel,” Kurt replied, shaking his hand. That came as a bit of a shock. Many people in Lima wouldn’t deign to touch him, for fear of catching the gay. “I hope I didn’t mess up your tea.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Adam assured him. “Let’s go to some of the offices and then we’ll go check out your performances at my place, if that’s alright.”

“You have an office?”

“I’m a TA for a few theater courses,” Adam explained. “And I’m the head of the show choir here – Adam’s Apples. But I figured maybe my apartment might be better.”

“So clever,” Kurt said in reference to the group name.

“I’m glad you think so, “Adam replied cheerily. “Maybe you could come check us out.”

“I’d love to,” Kurt said sincerely. “I miss our glee club – the singing, not all the social drama.”

“I assume you have crazy stories then?”

“More than you can imagine.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They went to the main offices to check out how Kurt was going to schedule his classes coming up. They were told to check in with several professors to see which classes they would sign off on him having. They checked into the bursar’s office and looked at some of the scholarships he could apply for. There were three of them that he seemed explicitly qualified for. They walked around the student health wing and got him registered there. His insurance was squared away, and Kurt realized that they had a fairly decent mental health program – one of which he might take advantage of.

“Jane, take a breath, what’s going on?” Adam said, answering his phone. “Stuck? I’ll be right there.”

“What’s up?”

“My group did an impromptu performance today, and one of the lifts we use got stuck fully raised. Two of my girls are stuck. I’m going to have to look at it and probably have to call someone in.”

“A hydraulic lift?” Kurt asked.

“Yes,” Adam confirmed.

“Let’s go, I’ll take a look at it,” Kurt said. They headed to the theater and Kurt hopped up on the stage. “Hey, it might be awkward, but could you two lay flat in the middle most spot on the platform, on top of each other if that’s not too difficult? I don’t want to unbalance the lift as it comes down.”

“You know how to fix hydraulic lifts?” Adam asked, his face showing his surprise. The girls shuffled around on the platform and yelled down when they were in the correct position.

“I’m a certified mechanic,” Kurt offered, shrugging. “I’ve fixed the lifts at my Dad’s garage – saved us money if I could fix it.” Kurt went to the control panel for the lift and fiddled around a little bit in it. He opened one of the cabinets back stage and got a tool out. He bled the hydraulic line for trapped air and topped off the hydraulic fluid. “Okay ladies; hold on tight, I’m going to try to lower you down now.”

“Okay!” they yelled down. With a groan and rattle, the platform lowered steadily. The girls laid there until Kurt turned the lift off Adam went over to help them get up.

“You’re our hero!” Meg cried, jumping on Kurt. He caught her easily and blushed.

“It’s nothing,” Kurt said.

“No, we thought we’d be stuck all day!” Alice said. When Meg released Kurt, Alice repeated the move. Adam was just thrown for more loops. Meg and Alice weren’t the smallest girls, nearly Kurt’s height and fairly well built – Kurt handled them with very little issue. But to Adam’s eyes, Kurt was very lithe and couldn’t really see much of his physique.

“I’m glad I could help,” Kurt replied politely.

“Adam, bring him back later, we will have a thank-you number ready,” Meg said resolutely.

“Will do,” Adam agreed. They headed out of the auditorium and down toward the dance studios. “So Cassie has asked to see you. She’s our dance professor. The locker room is there for you to put on your dance clothes.”

Kurt went back to change into his dance leggings and fitted white t-shirt. Cassandra July came out and chatted with Adam while Kurt changed. “I hope I’m not disappointed,” she said.

“I’m not sure what to expect, honestly,” Adam said. “You’ve heard his voice at the show case. He’s a counter-tenor. He’s also a mechanic – he just fixed the hydraulic lift in the auditorium.”

“Impressive,” she noted. Kurt came out barefoot. Cassie looked him over – long legs, supple, toned arms and chest, and she could see the lines through his white shirt for a six pack. “Shoes?”

“Didn’t know what you wanted to see,” Kurt shrugged. “Ballet, pointe, tap, or ballroom?”

“What training do you have?”

“Not much formal training,” Kurt admitted. “I’m mostly self-taught. Ballet, pointe, jazz, tap, contemporary. And I’m passably familiar with most ballroom dances, both roles.”

“Flats to start, we’ll warm up,” Cassie decided. “Adam, go change, I’ll need you to better assess his ballroom skills.”

“Sure,” Adam agreed. He grabbed his gear from his TA locker and changed into his outfit and dance shoes. He quietly observed Kurt stretching with Cassie. He followed instruction and showed how truly flexible he was. He could do splits, backbends, and even a hand stand. Adam had to check himself when Kurt’s shirt pulled up during the handstand and you could see a dusty treasure trail through his lightly defined abs. Cassie brought him to the bar and led him through a warm up. He wasn’t bad – better than his friend, that’s for sure.

“Hummel, for being self-taught, you’re not bad,” Cassie admitted. “Can you do some jumps for me?”

“Sure,” Kurt agreed. He did some leaps across the floor; three passes before she stopped him.

“How are you with lifts?”

“He caught Meg and Alice with no problem earlier,” Adam chimed in.

“I’m fair,” Kurt said, blushing at Adam’s praise. Cassie quirked an eyebrow at Adam before launching herself at Kurt. He was quick on the uptake and caught her handily. Kurt was able to perform all the lifts she asked; only feeling awkward when he had to have his hand on her inner thigh for one lift. “Sorry, back in my hometown, people aren’t super thrilled to be touched by me. And I just met you, I’m sure I’ll get better before long.”

“Hummel, you’re good,” Cassie said. “Drop your home town hang ups. No one here cares that you’re gay. If you truly want to be in this business, you’ll be touching new people all the time.”

“I know. I’ll work on it,” he said determinedly. Cassie even had him lift Adam for some different moves – which showed her quite a bit, since Adam had like three inches on Kurt, and was a bit hardier. She nodded.

“Get your pointe shoes on,” she commanded. He complied as quickly as he could. When he went through a few moves and seemed a bit wobbly, she questioned him. “How long since you’ve practiced?”

“Since I moved here in September,” Kurt admitted. “My roommate doesn’t know that I can do this, and she’s a harridan, honestly.”

“Oh god, you do live with Schwimmer? You poor thing,” she said. Kurt shrugged.

“But I’ll practice more,” Kurt said. “It feels good to be dancing again.”

“Alright, dance shoes,” she said. “Ballroom. You’ll lead with me, and follow with Adam.”

“Works for me,” Kurt replied. They went through some basics: Waltz, Samba, Fox Trot, Tango, and Rumba. Adam marveled at his skill. He wouldn’t be a pro on Dancing with the Stars or something, but he would definitely win the competition as a celebrity one day. He led and followed very well.

“Alright Hummel,” Cassie said as they all cooled down and got some water. “I’ll sign off on you skipping Intro 1 and Intro 2. You’ll be in intermediate 2 for the spring. If you need any remedial study over the summer we’ll do it, but I highly doubt that you’ll need it.”

“Thank you so much Ms. July,” Kurt practically chirped.

“I expect great things from you,” she said. “If you need help, come to office hours. Most students don’t utilize it because they think they know better. But I’m always there if you need it.”

“Thanks,” he repeated. He and Adam went to the studio next door before changing to see the Stage Combat professor Mr. Carl Costello.

“Kurt?” the man greeted, shaking Kurt’s hand. “Adam. Do you have any weapon’s training?”

“I worked with sai swords,” Kurt said.

“Cassie passed him to intermediate dance two,” Adam informed him. Carl Costello quirked his eyebrow at Adam. Carl got out some sai swords and allowed Kurt to give his demonstration. He was fairly impressed with Kurt’s skills. The bo staff was next. Kurt twirled, thrust, and parried well. After a few more weapons, Carol gave his verdict.

“I’ll gladly put you in beginners 2,” Carl said. “Still need some skills, but you pick things up quickly.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said happily. Adam took him to the costume design teacher.

“Do you have a portfolio of any work you’ve done?” Famike Hensel asked.

“I can bring it up on a computer,” Kurt offered. She allowed him to pull up his online gallery. She loved all the Gaga outfits that he created. His Victor/Victoria suit. And she loved all the dresses and body demographics of the girls in glee. “I also helped the girl in the pink Gaga dress modify a whole wardrobe, since she was pregnant our Sophomore year.”

“So you’ve done a maternity line?” she asked.

“I wouldn’t say a line, but we went to goodwill and bought things,” Kurt said. “I was able to make her affordable maternity pants, so she didn’t have to wear baby doll dresses all the time.”

“I’m impressed,” she said. “And I love that little section on broaches that you’ve fabricated.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said. “My hippo head broach helped me get my internship at Vogue.com.”

“Impressive,” she said. “What do you do there?”

“I’m Isabelle Wright’s PA, but I get to give some of my ideas at staff meetings.”

“Well, I’ll tell you my thoughts,” she said. “I’ll sign off on your joining Intermediate costume design 2. I see so much potential in you.”

“Thank you so much Ms. Hensel,” Kurt gushed. Adam took him out to lunch after this meeting.

“So I’m not quite sure how you didn’t get in with your initial audition,” Adam said. “You’re so much more experience than all of the other freshman that I’ve encountered.”

“My high school teachers didn’t really give me a fair chance at anything,” Kurt began. “And when I’d try to fight for one, I would get in trouble for being insubordinate. So I highly doubt that they would have written me a good letter of recommendation. I think our Glee teacher wrote me a letter that was less than complimentary.”

“I do believe I hate your high school,” Adam said lightly. “We have to meet with the theater teacher yet, and the instrument department. But first, did you take any AP classes, and take the tests?”

“Yes,” Kurt said. “English, History, Government/Economics, Musical Theory, Biology, and French.”

“French?”

“I’m fairly fluent,” Kurt nodded in agreement.

“Okay, we’ll talk to the scheduler when we get back over there,” Adam said. “You should be able to opt out of some of the basic gen ed’s.”

“I so would have never gone through all this on my own. Rachel sure as hell wouldn’t have done this, because she is barely keeping up with the classes she has right now and she is already going to be mad at me for skipping any classes. If anyone gets special treatment that isn’t her, she feels like it’s a personal slight against her,” Kurt admitted. “So if I forget to say it later, thank you so much, Adam.”

“I should be thanking you,” Adam replied. “You have given me hope that this school has real talent.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They went to see the Instrument teachers. Kurt gave a demonstration of his skills on piano, guitar, bass, and drums. “Okay, not too shabby. Intermediate piano and drums in the fall. Intro 2 for bass and guitar this semester,” Adam confirmed. “Now we have the theater professor to meet up with.”

“I’m kind of excited,” Kurt said. “I might not have a lot of experience actually acting, but I have written my own musical, and I can see it all in my mind.”

“You wrote a musical?”

“Well, most of it,” Kurt admitted. “I only have melodies and harmonies for the song, but I’m not really sure how to orchestrate them.”

“What’s it called?”

“Pip Pip Hurray! It’s about Pippa Middleton,” Kurt said, blushing.

“I so need to read this,” Adam practically squealed.

“I can send it to you,” Kurt agreed. “It’s on the flash drive with the songs you asked for. My friend is also working on isolating me from the musical last year.”

“Good, we’ll be sure to tell Julian that,” Adam said. They headed to Julian Ergo’s office. “Jules, this is Kurt Hummel.”

“Ah, Winter Showcase Audition,” the man said in confirmation. “Regale me.”

“I’ve only done one official musical,” Kurt began to explain. “I was Officer Krupke in West Side Story last year. We tried to be Rocky Horror the year before but the Principal shut us down. I was Riff Raff.”

“Any footage?”

“Rocky Horror yes,” Kurt said. “It’s on a flash drive, but my friend is working on isolating me from West Side.” Julian allowed Kurt to bring up Sweet Transvestite and Time Warp. “I did the costuming as well.”

“I’m impressed with your character,” Julian commented.

“He also wrote a musical,” Adam chimed in.

“Oh really?” Julian said, intrigued. “Would you be willing to forward it to me?”

“Um, sure,” Kurt said, copying the file to his desk top. “It’s not fully orchestrated yet.”

“I’m sure Adam would be more than willing to help with that,” Julian assured him.

“I’ll be sure to ask for his help,” Kurt said, looking over at Adam – whose ears were tinged pink in embarrassment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They went back to the scheduling office and got his schedule worked out for the next two and a half years. He would take full semesters fall and spring, two classes per summer term, and two classes per winter term. Then he would be able to graduate – with all his AP class credits and classes he was signed out of. “You’re really determined aren’t you?” Adam commented as they left the office.

“Well, I wasn’t aware that I could test out of that many classes,” Kurt admitted. “Then I realized how expensive this school is, and I need to graduate as soon as I possibly can, and I’m working to jobs right now. I have to pay for half a loft in Bushwick. Once my internship at Vogue.com is done, I might go look for a garage for part time hours and see if they need a mechanic. I certainly would pay better than anything else I could get as a college student.”

“Well, I’m actually excited to see you go through and kick some NYADA arse,” Adam said.” I have this semester until I graduate, but I’ll be sticking around for my MFA. We might be graduating together at that point.”

“Adam, you are singularly the best person in New York right now,” Kurt sighed happily. Adam chuckled.

“Do you need to be home for dinner?” Adam asked.

“No,” Kurt replied. “I just texted Rachel to let her know. She’ll be mad, since she half expects me to cook for her every night.”

“Every night?”

“And she’s a vegan,” Kurt said. “It’s so hard to find good recipes.”

“So would you want to come back to mine? That way we could listen to some of your performances,” Adam suggested.

“That’s fine,” Kurt agreed.

“I’m on the outskirts of Bushwick actually,” Adam said.

“That’s cool,” Kurt replied. “Since you got lunch, how about I get dinner?”

“That’s alright with me,” Adam agreed. They packed up all their stuff and headed to Adam’s apartment. He lived in a small one bedroom place and it seemed very homey. Adam brought out his lap top and plugged in the flash drive. He brought up the folder and it was laid out very meticulously. There was a word document at the top labeled ‘Read me first!’

_Dear Kurt’s mentor,_

_This man is very special to me. This back woods town from which we hail has tried very hard to beat him down. But he triumphed over it all. He finally got that snooty school to let him in – they should have let him in over Berry, but that’s just my highly educated opinion. He has dealt with name calling, locker checks, dumpster dives, slushy facials, sexual assault, and more, yet he is still such a fabulous person. Kurt doesn’t see the talent in himself but will push other people forward because he knew the spotlight here could have him end up like Matthew Shepard. He is ridiculously talented, but above all he is kind. Kind even to those who made his life a living hell. So I hope you can help break him of his awful habit of self-deprecation. If you hurt him, I’ll track you down and make you wish you were never born. If you don’t believe me threat, ask Kurt. I love the guy, and I know he can soar so high without the toxic people in his life. Be good to my fairy._

_Love,_

_Lauren Zizes_

“May I look upon the face of she who threatens me?” Adam asked in jest. Kurt chuckled and brought up his gallery on his phone and found one of himself and Lauren at one of her wrestling matches.

“Ohio state wrestling champion,” Kurt explained. Adam’s jaw dropped. “I wish she’d find someone she could really connect with, but Ohio has been cruel to both of us.”

“She had all your performances?”

“We’ve been good friends since we were little,” Kurt explained. “Not many people know that. But when I joined Glee, she began to record all our songs. And since she’s Queen of the AV program, she’s very meticulous about our performances. She probably has mine broken down into at least four categories, with various sub headings. Solos, duets, group numbers, and when I had to transfer schools for a semester. Then it’s probably broken down by school year.”

“Maybe we should go over your solos, and duets, and the group numbers were you were featured or good that I can see you in a group number dynamic,” Adam suggested. Kurt shrugged but opened the solo folder and found Sophomore year.

“She even included my audition song. Bear in mind, I was barely 16, and I’ll be twenty this summer,” Kurt pointed out. He pressed play and looked away.

“You are so adorable,” Adam commented. He brought out a notebook to make his notes on. “I’m just writing comments. Some might resolve themselves once we reach your senior year.”

“Its fine,” Kurt sighed. “I know I was awful in my younger years, but I was terrified of being around everyone since in my school, they mostly believed that they could catch the gay if they ever associated with me.”

“One day, we’re burning your high school to the ground,” Adam said lightly.

“Sounds good to me,” Kurt agreed. “Um, we should go in chronological order honestly. Here was our first ever group number and I think I did well on some acapella beats.” Kurt played their first ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ performance.

“Not a bad start,” Adam commented. “Your teacher help you build on it?”

“No, he was fairly useless,” Kurt said bluntly.

“No vocal training at all?”

“Nope, everything I learned was all self-taught,” Kurt confirmed.

“Arse,” Adam said softly.

“Yeah, “Kurt agreed. “Okay, the next one was my first attempt at making a dance video. I actually attempted to date the blond girl in the video – trying to be straight so the people of Lima would stop calling my Dad, and telling him I should have been drowned at birth. We also got me on the football team with this song. I danced and was able to kick field goals. We got the team to do the dance at the only game we won that year so I could kick and win the game.”

“You played football?” Adam exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I was only the kicker, and it was again, me trying to placate my father,” Kurt explained. “I’m assuming she has some of the footage on here as well.”

Adam’s face went from frowning, to confused, to absolute glee. “Now I know why you look so good in dance clothes,” he said.

“Oh stop.”

“I will keep truthfully complimenting you until you learn to graciously accept,” Adam said seriously. “I don’t know what your home town truly has done to you, but New York is where dreams are made of. You are an amazing man – and I just met you today. Anyone who has met you up to this point doesn’t deserve you.”

“Adam,” Kurt said, blushing intensely.

“No,” Adam insisted. “I know I’m coming on really strong, but I’m fairly observant. I’ve heard a lot of little nasty things that Rachel has tried to spread about you. She’s really not as discrete as she thinks. Even Brody is starting to get sick of her.”

“Which is a shame, because Brody isn’t a bad person,” Kurt admitted. “I’ve gotten used to him being naked around the loft.”

“Naked?”

“Rachel kinda had him move in – she was feeling a bit insecure about their relationship,” Kurt explained. “She wanted him to feel at home, so he wandered around without clothing quite a bit. Kinda awkward at first, because Rachel was previously engaged to my step-brother. Actually, he’s the tall one in the group number. But we interact more in the next video.” Kurt played ‘Push It’.

“Dear lord you are adorable,” Adam gushed. “You did this as a school performance?”

“Rachel wanted us to be a bit salacious, so we could get a few more new members. Needed twelve to compete, but there were only six of us.”

“Cheeky, very cheeky,” Adam commented.

“Oh, but it gets better,” Kurt promised. “We did boys versus girls’ competition. Mr. Schue would always insist that I sing with the guys – even thought I was pretty sure for Sophomore and Junior year, they wouldn’t even deign to touch me in passing.”

“Okay, now I never want to visit Ohio,” Adam grumbled.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Kurt assured him. “You could absolutely pass.”

“And you couldn’t? You look like any other bloke in the West End,” Adam asked, confused.

“How did Sebastian put it? I have a bad case of the gay face,” Kurt chuckled. “I wore a lot of gender bent clothing. I wore a corset to school and a skirt at some points. I wore a kilt to junior prom. I mean, I had a butch phase, which you’ll see in one of the videos, and it shows off my lower register. But I totally couldn’t pass in high school. Everyone could tell just from looking at me.”

“Okay, just give me warning,” Adam advised. “So this was an in club competition piece?”

“No, most of the stuff I’m showing you are class assignments. This is a mash up of ‘It’s My Life/ Confessions part 2’,” Kurt said. He pressed play and Adam got a big grin on his face, head bopping along to the music.

“Did you do the costuming? Anything else?” Adam asked.

“Yes, the Asian guy and I did the choreography – side note, he is at Joffrey in Chicago,” Kurt explained. “And the guy in the chair – Artie – and I did the mash up, lyrics and music.”

“Color me impressed,” Adam said. “For sixteen? I arrange all the Apples songs. It’s certainly not easy.”

“And it makes me super excited for you to teach me how to orchestrate the music for my play,” Kurt said. 

“It will happen,” Adam promised.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Adam sat and watched ‘Crazy in Love/Hair’, ‘Jump’, ‘Defying Gravity’ (the version Puck made him sing again because he knew that Kurt threw the competition), and ‘You can’t touch this’. “Why don’t I order a pizza, we can watch the last few videos from this segment and we can go over your notes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Adam agreed. Kurt looked through what was left from Sophomore year. He saw three solos, one duet, and two group numbers.

“Warning, butch Kurt,” Kurt said after he ordered the pizza. ‘Pink Houses’ came out of the lap top speakers. Adam’s jaw dropped.

“Question, can you grow facial hair?”

“I can,” Kurt confirmed.

“Then you can absolutely pass,” Adam concluded. “If you ever go back, we need to butch you out and freak people out.”

“It’s funny, I can actually grow more of a beard than the guys in my grade,” Kurt mused. “Anyway, Butch didn’t hang around long. Then I went back to my old fabulous self and sang ‘Roses’ Turn’.

“Quite a fabulous choice,” Adam agreed, happily watching.

“Second warning, the next two songs feature me in a particular outfit,” Kurt said. “No judgement please?”

“I doubt I will,” Adam assured him. Kurt pressed play and ‘Four Minutes’ played out. “Blood hell!”

“You said no judgement!” Kurt squawked.

“If it wouldn’t freak you out, I’d probably kiss you,” Adam admitted. “That was very hot.”

“Oh,” Kurt practically squeaked.

“No one’s ever called you hot before?”

“No, I’ve been told that I’m not sexy, and that I remind people of a gassy baby penguin,” Kurt said. “No one ever really has found me attractive, even the last guy I dated.”

“So you have dated someone?”

“Yes, his name was Blaine, and we broke up like three months ago.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Adam said sincerely. “Long-distance not working?”

“You could say that,” Kurt admitted. “I left and two weeks later he flew out here and told me that he slept with someone else. I wasn’t available when he needed me. Took me at least a month of therapy to see that he was an attention whore who guilted me into things and blamed me for things he did.”

“I’m glad you realize that, because that’s like the epitome of gas lighting,” Adam said.

“Totally get it,” Kurt assured him. “Unfortunately he and Rachel think we’re soulmates, so they meddle.”

“You don’t believe it do you?” Adam asked, concerned.

“No,” Kurt replied resolutely.

“Good,” Adam replied. “How many videos before we break for dinner?”

“Um, three,” Kurt said. He pressed play on ‘A House is not a Home’. Adam smiled the whole time. Kurt put on ‘Bad Romance’ next.

“Oh wow,” Adam breathed. “I saw the costumes earlier, but you did all of them by yourself?”

“All but the weird Muppet one,” Kurt confirmed. “Rachel can’t sew, and neither can her Dad’s. She refused my help. But I took each girl’s ideas and created the costumes.”

“The shoes?”

“Amazing, ten inch heels,” Kurt remembered dreamily. “Alright, the last one really shows off my lower register.”

“What’s your range?”

“Never been tested,” Kurt shrugged, pressing play on ‘Give Up the Funk’. Adam’s jaw dropped.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, my teacher still thinks I played a recording of someone else,” Kurt laughed. Adam’s intercom buzzed. He got up and let the delivery guy in. Kurt paid him and they sat at the small bistro table and ate.

“So most of my critique notes resolved themselves once I heard some of the later videos,” Adam said.

“That’s good, I guess,” Kurt said.

“What do we have left?”

“You want to watch all of them?”

“Of course,” Adam said cheerily. “And we’re still on semester break, I don’t work on Fridays, so I can stay up and watch. Do you have work tomorrow?”

“I have a shift at Spotlight Diner tomorrow from 6-10,” Kurt said. “I was going to maybe go into Vogue.com in the morning, but I haven’t told Isabelle if I was or not.”

“Then why not make a whole night of it,” Adam suggested.

“Alright, let me look,” Kurt said, moving back to the couch to peruse the play lists. “I have eleven for junior year, and fourteen for senior year.” He pressed play for ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand’. Adam closed his eyes and Kurt could see a tear slip out. He carefully brushed a soft thumb across Adam’s cheek to clear the tear. “My Dad had just had a major heart attack and was in a coma. We always loved singing the Beatle’s songs.”

“Kurt, that was so beautiful,” Adam admitted. He reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “You have such empathy, my friend.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry,” Kurt said, fanning his face to stave off his tears. “Something fun next, I think. We had duet competition, but I was the odd man out since Puck was in Juvie. So I did a duet with myself.” Adam had a confused look on his face. Kurt played ‘Le Jazz Hot’. Even Kurt smiled at the performance. 

“You truly are a gem,” Adam said, particularly impressed with the glissando at the end.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, far more easily than he had in a while. “I got to do a second duet with Rachel. I think we sounded pretty good.” ‘Happy Days/Get Happy’ played and Kurt felt such nostalgia of when Rachel could actually be nice.

“You should definitely smile more,” Adam said. “It changes your whole demeanor.”

“I’ve never been a fan of my teeth,” Kurt admitted. “They remind me of chicklets.”

“What are they?” Adam asked.

“Right, you’re British,” Kurt mused. “Its little pieces of candy coated gum, little rectangles.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

“So, we did another mash-up,” Kurt said. “We had to sing songs by female artists, the girls had to sing male vocals.” Adam bopped his head along to the music, and so did Kurt. It was the least they could do for all the crap they caused for Coach Beiste.

“You did the arranging and costumes?”

“Yeah,” Kurt admitted. “So my next song was for another school. I had to transfer because one of my bullies threatened to kill me.”

“You’re serious?” Adam asked.

“Yes, he was initially expelled, but that got overturned in three days, so I left. It turns out that it was good for me, because they turned me on to the AP tests,” Kurt said. “The next four songs are when I was at the private school.” He let ‘Don’t Cry For Me Argentina’ wash over him.

“Kurt, that was beautiful,” Adam breathed. “Why did you clam up?”

“So my ex went to that school at the time, and he thought I should try to fit in more than stand out,” Kurt admitted. “He motioned to me during that song to not wave my hands around. He put me down so much – gas lighting as you call it – I’m finally starting to get back to my former self. We’ve been done since the middle of September. We actually sing the next song together.” Kurt played ‘Baby Its Cold Outside’.

“That’s your ex?” Adam laughed.

“Yeah, that’s Blaine,” Kurt said.

“What’s up with the eyebrows?”

“I know,” Kurt groaned. “I used to want to wax them in his sleep and destroy all the hair gel in the world.”

“You poor dear,” Adam lamented.

“You aren’t secretly hiding some weird hair under that beanie?” Kurt teased. Adam whipped the beanie off his head and Kurt saw some hat hair, but some medium length light blond hair. “May I?”

“Test away,” Adam allowed. Kurt gently carded his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“Okay, seriously, how do you keep your hair this nice under a beanie?” Kurt groaned.

“Sheer dumb luck, and Pantene,” Adam joked.

“Okay, music before I get too distracted,” Kurt said resolutely. He carefully adjusted the beanie on Adam’s head, fingers lingering briefly before pressing play on the next song. ‘Blackbird’ played and Kurt loved the way it had come out. “They had allowed me to take care of the club canary, Pavarotti. Unfortunately he died, so I sang this to get my sadness out.”

“You’ve made the Beatles your bitch,” Adam commented.

“My mother and I used to sing the Beatles songs when I was younger,” Kurt said. “Since she died, I’ve kept up.”

“I’m sorry Kurt,” Adam said, putting a gentle hand on Kurt’s back.

“Thank you,” Kurt waved off. “I was seven. I’m good with it now. But that song was amazing. I loved singing that, even though I was super sad at the time. The next one, not so much. Blaine decided that he wanted to date me, and figured we’d do this duet at Regionals.” ‘Candles’ played and it was Adam’s turn to cringe.

“He asked you to sing a break up song?”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed. “But that’s the last song that I sang there before transferring back. My bully was cobbled. I came back and just sang my heart out.” ‘As If We Never Said Goodbye’ played. Adam sighed and leaned back, touching shoulders with Kurt. “I loved singing that song.”

“You absolutely can tell.”

“Two more, then a beak,” Kurt said. “One group number that I choreographed with Mike and one more duet with Rachel.” He pressed play and ‘Born this Way’ blared from the speakers.

“Fucking hell,” Adam gasped. Kurt chuckled deeply. “Now I see how you move so well. But I haven’t seen you featured in any competitions, except that horrid duet.”

“I have a few lines for sectionals my senior year,” Kurt said. “Most of my ideas were shot down. You’re only seeing the ones that Mr. Schue accepted in class.”

“A right git,” Adam said.

“Last one,” Kurt said. “Rachel and I broke into the Gershwin and sang ‘For Good’ on the Wicked set. Lauren must have followed us in and taped it.”

“You snuck into the Gershwin?”

“Yeah, I was a badass,” Kurt laughed. He pressed play and enjoyed when times were good with Rachel.

“That was truly badass,” Adam agreed. “Okay, tea time, maybe a stretching break?”

“Sure, tea and some yoga sounds good,” Kurt agreed. “Fourteen songs left.”

“In the grand scheme of things, you really haven’t been featured,” Adam commented, putting some water into his kettle and went to get some mugs.

“No, I’m not his cup of tea,” Kurt said. “You mind if I use your bathroom? I wanna change into my dance clothes.”

“Sure, straight down the hallway,” Adam directed. Kurt went down and slipped down into his dance clothes. When he came back, Adam was in the bedroom changing into his dance clothes as well. When he came out, Adam poured the tea, which the enjoyed. Kurt led them through a quick twenty minute yoga session before they settled in for the last set of videos.

“I’m gonna cue them up, so you can just pause it if you want to stop or ask a question,” Kurt said. It took a few minutes to get is all squared away, but it worked well. They listened to his songs and Adam took notes. ‘Ding Dong the Witch is dead’, ‘I am the Greatest Star’, ‘Perfect’, ‘ABC’, ‘Let is Snow’, ‘These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things’, ‘How Will I Know’, ‘I Have Nothing’, ‘More Than A Woman’, ‘Big Girls Don’t Cry’, ‘Some People’, ‘Paradise by The Dashboard Lights’, ‘I’ll Remember’ , and finally he shocked Adam with ‘Not the Boy Next Door’.

“You’re trying to kill me right?” Adam groaned.

“What?”

“Tear away pants to reveal gold lame pants? And your choreography,” Adam groaned.

“I’m sorry?” Kurt said warily.

“It’s not a real problem,” Adam assured him. “But you do have to realize that you’re quite attractive.”

“You’re making sure it seems that way,” Kurt replied.

“I’m determined to undo whatever your ex did to you,” Adam said. “Because the more I learn about you, the more you seem to make the ideal partner.”

“You want to date me?”

“I’d love to get the chance, but I’m going to wait,” Adam said assuredly.

“Wait?”

“I want to give you the opportunity to get to see the school and how to work things,” Adam said. “If you find yourself interested in other men in the meantime, then by all means, go ahead, I am a grown man, I can handle it. But if you haven’t by the end of the semester, I will do my best to get you to go on a date with me.”

“Wow,” Kurt breathed. “I appreciate you waiting for me. I would like to see how things are going to go this semester without trying to figure out the whole boyfriend thing on top of it as well. But I find myself very attracted to you.”

“I’m glad,” Adam said. “I am not letting you go far, since I’m your mentor and everything. But I won’t stand in your way. I still want you to join the Apples and have some fun with us.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt said sincerely. “Now I need to find out more about you, since you are learning just about everything in my life.”

“Well, I’m from Essex, my parents’ names are Henry and Diedre,” Adam began, a smile on his face. “I came here to get a degree in theater production. I have a minor in musical composition.”

“And you think I’m impressive,” Kurt said. “If I may, how old are you?”

“I’m 21,” Adam answered.

“I only ask because if we do end up dating, I need a way to tell my father that you’re not some old man trying to take advantage of me,” Kurt explained. “He is way too over-protective, but if I tell my step mother and step brother about you first, he will be more willing to ease up.”

“I’m sure he has a reason to be like that,” Adam said reasonably. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“But my Dad doesn’t know the half of it,” Kurt admitted. “He hasn’t had the best health, so I kept a lot of what happened to myself, to not stress him out. But I’m sure the other two will help me. Finn has really been on my side since Blaine cheated, he doesn’t take cheating lightly – since all his girlfriends in high school cheated on him.”

“I hope so,” Adam said. “I’d love to meet your family someday.”

“Do your parents come visit?” Kurt asked.

“They visit me once a year and I try to go home for two weeks in the summer,” Adam said.

“My dad will probably visit me more than he would have before,” Kurt said. “He got elected to Congress last year, and we have a bit more money than we’ve ever had. It’s a shorter trip from DC to New York than from Ohio.”

“You said your father was a mechanic?”

“He is, but he felt that we needed more blue collar representation in Congress for our area,” Kurt said. “He is championing gay rights right now.”

“All the more reason to like him,” Adam confirmed.

“He’s really got the best heart,” Kurt said. “Sometimes his words just come out wrong.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to warn me better if they decide to come and visit.”

“I will,” Kurt agreed. “So it’s like ten, I should probably head back to the loft. Are we going back to NYADA tomorrow to see the Apple’s thank you song?”

“Absolutely,” Adam said. “I will get the details and text them to you. We should go and work out tomorrow, that way I can show you the gym facilities as well.”

“I’m fine with that,” Kurt said. “I only have a late shift at the diner, so I’m not worried about being late or anything.”

“I don’t mean to sound condescending, but my upbringing begs me to ask, would you like for me to walk home with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Kurt assured him. “I know that you don’t see me as a girl, so I am not offended. I only live like six blocks from here. I’ll just text you when I get it.”

“Thank you.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurt had been correct. Rachel threw a fit when she realized that Kurt had been passed out of several classes, especially ones that she had been struggling with. He was in her theater class and stage combat and voice, but he was ahead of her in dance and costuming. Rachel also took the bare minimum classes that she could get away with and still be full time. Kurt took the full schedule and was liked by all the teachers. Most of them barely tolerated Rachel.

“I don’t know how you bribed them into getting you into the more advanced classes,” Rachel griped one day. “I’m sure you’ll land back into my classes, and I won’t be able to help you.”

“I didn’t bribe anyone,” Kurt sighed. “I went in, showed them what they asked and they made the decision all on their own.”

“Maybe that stupid mentor got them to do something,” Rachel mused. “Why won’t you tell me who it is? I’m sure he wasn’t able to show you hardly anything.”

“Really? You would have taken me to the Bursar’s office and help me look for scholarships?” Kurt asked.

“Where?”

“Exactly. Not everyone has parents who can fully fund their child’s education,” Kurt pointed out. “I am paying for everything by myself. I don’t ask my Dad for any money.”

“But he’s a congressman,” Rachel insisted.

“And he is using that money to pay off the medical bills from when he was in a coma, the new roof we had to get when those football players nailed lawn furniture to it, and now he needs it to pay for cancer treatment,” Kurt explained. “I filled out all kinds of paperwork and I got three different scholarships, which means that I only needed to pay for books this semester, and for every semester I am here. So now I don’t need to work as much. I pay for half of the loft with the money I make now; need I remind you that your fathers pay for your half. I also furnished the loft. You brought with you no furniture and you didn’t pay half of anything.”

“So you don’t pay for school?”

“I pay the fees, and books,” Kurt said slowly. “But I got scholarships that cover the amount of tuition that I would pay. This way I don’t have to take out student loans with crazy interest rates.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how you got into those classes, and who your mentor is,” Rachel practically screeched. “Why won’t you tell me who he is?!”

“Because you act like this,” Kurt said. “I will not place another student in jeopardy because you are throwing a tantrum, and want to keep me under your thumb.”

“What?!”

“And now I’m going to walk away, I have practice for the Apples,” Kurt said.

“I don’t know why you joined that freak club,” Rachel shouted. “You’ll never make it here if you hang out with those losers!”

“Well, then I guess I won’t make it here,” Kurt shrugged. “But those ‘losers’ are my friends here. And they are a right sight better than you right now.”

“Ahh,” she growled and stormed off. Adam came out from behind the column he was hiding behind.

“That was special,” Adam commented.

“Yeah, that’s how it’s been lately.

“I can barely stand her anymore, but we signed the contract on the loft together,” Kurt sighed. “It’s up in September.”

“Then maybe you could find a new roommate,” Adam suggested.

“I definitely will be,” Kurt agreed.

“So how’s it going? Now that you’ve had one of every class,” Adam asked.

“I’m enjoying things,” Kurt said, as they took off and walked toward the auditorium and Apple’s practice. “Cassie is tough, but I think she’s fair. Not everyone does, and they just seem affronted that she would criticize them. They act all entitled, but I can see what she sees and I agree with her. I’m not super happy with all the nicknames, but I don’t have one, so I could myself lucky.”

“You should,” Adam said. “She nicknames those who she feels needs extra motivation.”

“Carl is super fun to work with,” Kurt continued. “And it’s nice to work with other guys who don’t balk at being paired up with me. Brand new experience for me.”

“I’m glad it’s enjoyable so far,” Adam said.

“The theater class brings up interesting points,” Kurt said. “I’m actually learning things in that class. Statistics is just dreadful, but I’m getting through it. Voice is good. I’m actually recognized for some talents, which is a nice experience. She’s helping me expand my range. I’m at nearly four octaves.”

“And then falsetto?”

“No, I sing straight Soprano,” Kurt said. Adam was a bit shocked, but nodded. “Costuming is fun. I always enjoy creating new things, but learning about the different periods is interesting. Guitar and Bass went well too.”

“I’m glad things – other than Rachel – are going well for you,” Adam said sincerely.

“She’s super bitchy since Brody broke it off for good,” Kurt said. “He saw me yesterday and explained everything to me. I don’t hate him, and I completely understand – she’s crazy.”

“I will agree with you there,” Adam said.

“I’m just waiting for the crazy blow up,” Kurt said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurt was so fed up with Rachel by the middle of the semester that he just screamed at her one day. And she decided that she should challenge him to Midnight Madness. They would each get to perform the same song, and the crowd got to decide the winner. Rachel tried to get a bunch of people who she thought were in her pocket, and Kurt told the Apples not to come – he didn’t want anyone claiming that it was unfair since he was in the Apples. Adam still came, but stood in the back.

They sang a Les Mis song and Kurt won the match fair and square, even if Rachel threw a hissy fit as she was leaving. Back at the loft, Kurt moved his stuff to the other side of the flat, and moved all his stuff so he could be as far from her as possible. They fought all the time, but neither could kick the other out of the apartment. Kurt dealt with her for as long as he could. After the spring semester, she moved back home for the summer. Kurt dealt with the Berry’s to pay for part of the loft, and they all agreed – without Rachel’s input – that she would be moving back into the dorms or a small studio by herself. Kurt was working on finding people to rent out the loft. Santana ended up showing up and moving right into Rachel’s space. Through the semester he had made friends with Dani at work and Elliot when he held auditions for a band. They agreed to move in when the lease was up.

Kurt enjoyed his summer sessions. He also found a third job – that would end up replacing his internship at Vogue.com – at a local garage. He worked Saturday’s through the summer. He took some of his intensive writing classes and math adjacent classes through the summer: Intermediate Musical Theory, Art History, Entertainment Management, and Stage Crafting.

“So, that was your last final?” Adam asked as he greeted Kurt after his Statistics final.

“Yes, thank goodness,” Kurt sighed. “And sadly, that was the hardest one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, even my dance final was easier than math,” Kurt said.

“Cassie does have a soft spot for you,” Adam teased.

“Well, she is a pretty amazing person,” Kurt agreed.

“You’re a pretty amazing person,” Adam replied. Kurt blushed. “It’s true.”

“I believe you,” Kurt said.

“So, I believe I made you a promise,” Adam said, pulling him along down the corridor and out into the large atrium at the entrance of the college.

“Really? And what promise was that?” Kurt asked, tucking his arm more naturally into Adam’s.

“I promised that I wouldn’t ask you out until you were done with your first semester,” Adam reminded him. “And that I wouldn’t ask you out if you were interested in anyone else.”

“That promise,” Kurt said, remembering that first day together. “And...?”

“Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?” Adam asked, turning and gently resting a hand on Kurt’s cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch.

“I haven’t been interested in anyone but you,” Kurt said, looking into Adam’s eyes. “So yes, I will go on a date with you.”

Adam let out a sigh of relief, which made Kurt laugh. He took a step closer and tilted his head up, looking for confirmation that he could kiss Adam. Adam leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Kurt. There were quite a few people milling around in the atrium who stopped to see what was going on with two of the more well-liked people at NYADA. They clapped when Kurt and Adam finally kissed. Quite a few of the Apples were milling around and they started cheering loudly. There was a wolf-whistle in the background and Kurt was pretty sure that Cassie had been walking through. They broke apart and starting laughing at the response they were getting from the surrounding people. Unfortunately Rachel was one of them. She was pissed to say the least. Finn called him later that night. “Dad’s pissed you didn’t tell him about your new boyfriend,” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“Well, since he just asked me out today, I figured I would call him next week,” Kurt replied, his legs draped across Adam’s lap. Adam’s fingers were trailing along the bottom of Kurt’s calf – what he could reach under the straight leg jeans.

“Is this the same Adam who was your mentor?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed. “He asked me out today, and I kissed him. Rachel must have seen that and went to tattle like the little child she still seems to be.”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. “She called Mom, who didn’t really care if you were dating someone new. You would tell her when you were ready– what she said. But then Rachel called Dad – and he was upset, but not for the reasons you might think. I told him you were probably going to call later – which is why he isn’t calling right now. And then she called me to bitch.”

“I bet that went well,” Kurt chuckled, reaching over and running his fingers of his free hand through Adam’s stupidly lush hair.

“She’s going to be here all summer,” Finn said. “She’s not going to be happy when she sees that I am dating someone.”

“Did you finally do it?”

“I asked Lauren out a few weeks ago,” Finn confirmed. “I know we didn’t tell you, but she wanted to be sure that things were more than just some fleeting feelings.”

“I’m glad,” Kurt said sincerely. “Lauren needs someone more like you.”

“He’s dating your friend the wrestler?” Adam asked.

“Send me a picture of you two,” Kurt asked, nodding to Adam in confirmation. The phone pinged and Kurt showed the picture of them together. “You two are adorable together.”

“And we are both going to OSU next year,” Finn confirmed.

“That’s awesome,” Kurt said. “Hey, thanks for the heads up though. I’m gonna call Mom first, then Dad.”

“Just FYI, I heard some other news,” Finn said. “Blaine got into NYADA.”

“Really?” Kurt asked. He didn’t think Blaine would follow through with his performance plans, but Kurt just shrugged it off.

“I’m not sure how, since he didn’t audition like you did,” Finn said. “But he said that’s where he is going, and that he is going to win you back.”

“He can try, but that won’t work,” Kurt said, looking over at Adam. “Let me go talk to the parents so then I can get back to my boyfriend.”

“Be safe!” Finn yelled as Kurt hung up the phone. Kurt shook his head as Adam laughed.

“I like him,” Adam said resolutely.

“Let me call the parents and then we can relax for the night,” Kurt said. He dialed Carol’s phone and assured her that he wasn’t hiding, and sent a picture of the two of them for her to coo over. If anything went bad with Burt, she could smooth things over for him.

“Hey Dad,” Kurt greeted as he called the man.

“Don’t hey me,” Burt said gruffly.

“Well excuse me for practicing niceties,” Kurt panned.

“You have a boyfriend and I had to find out through Rachel?”

“That harridan just wants to make my life a living hell,” Kurt said. “And I just was asked to be Adam’s boyfriend today.”

“Today?”

“Yes, today,” Kurt confirmed. “Rachel has tried to do everything she could to get me down. I won’t let her. You know that she tried to go to some of my professors behind my back and tell lies about me? They knew things weren’t adding up, so they asked to speak to me to clear things up.”

“She was crying on the phone,” Burt said, sounding disgusted. “And who is Adam?”

“He is the mentor that the college assigned to me. But we became fast friends,” Kurt explained. “I made it through my first semester and we decided not to do anything about dating until I was done for one semester.”

“That seems smart,” Burt admitted. “But he’s older than you.”

“Yes, and I trust you remember how old I am?” Kurt asked.

“I know that you’re almost twenty, but don’t you think someone your own age would be better?”

“How old do you think Adam is?”

“Rachel said he was almost thirty,” Burt said.

“That bitch,” Kurt exclaimed.

“Mr. Hummel, hi, I’m Adam,” Adam introduced himself taking the phone so he could better speak to and listen to Burt. “I’m in fact only 21, soon-ish to be 22.”

“Okay, she’s never allowed to talk to me again,” Burt said. Kurt took the phone and put it on speaker phone.

“I take offense to her saying that I’m that old,” Adam laughed. “Darling, do I look thirty?”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt confirmed. “Dad, ask Carol to see the picture later. You will clearly see what Adam looks like. And next time you come to visit, you’re more than welcome to meet him.”

“And you’re doing both summer sessions this year?”

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed. “I also found a garage that will give me part time hours.”

“Good,” Burt said. “I hope to visit closer to the next school year.”

“Okay, well, I will stay in touch so we can better plan when it gets closer,” Kurt confirmed.

“Alright son,” Burt said. “Adam, nice to hear from you.”

“Likewise, sir,” Adam said. “I look forward to meeting you.”

“Same,” Burt agreed. “Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too Dad,” Kurt said. “Bye.”

“One disaster diverted,” Adam quipped. “What do you say we order in some Thai food and relax with a movie tonight?”

“I’m okay with that,” Kurt said, shifting his body. He took Adam off guard when he straddled the man’s lap. “But first, I would like to make out with my boyfriend some.”

“I’m certainly okay with that,” Adam agreed, leaning up to kiss Kurt. He pushed Kurt closer to him so they sat flush against each other. Adam smoothed his hands over Kurt’s ass, pulling him closer still. “And I finally can do this and not feel weird about grabbing my friend’s arse.”

“Grab away,” Kurt said. “As long as I get to return the favor.”

“Oh you are absolutely may,” Adam confirmed. With some daring moves, Adam lifted both of them to standing, had Kurt wrap his legs around his waist, and walked them back to the bedroom. Kurt kissed his neck as they walked. With a playful toss, Adam got Kurt on the bed and lay gently on top of him. Kurt made good on his threat and grabbed a handful of Adam’s toned ass. Adam groaned and attacked Kurt’s lips once more.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Right before the fall semester began, Kurt and Adam made the decision to move in with each other. They would be looking into the two bedroom apartment next door as soon as the lease was up in November, so they could have more working room. Elliot, Dani and Santana took over everything in the loft. When Rachel and Blaine showed up at the loft before school started again, it was Santana that opened the door in some lingerie. Rachel began squawking about needing to live there again. Blaine was looking around for Kurt. He was still laboring under the delusions that Kurt would still be ready to get back together with him. Elliot stood there laughing as Santana spat some fierce Spanish at the duo and thusly kicked them out.

Blaine started in the basic of basic classes, and he wasn’t quite ready for the fact that Kurt was the TA in his dance class. Cassandra July wasn’t too keen on Blaine right from the start. Blaine would constantly try to talk to Kurt, who would be polite, but walk away and deal with some of the other students. It got to the point that Blaine started trying to follow him around, especially on Thursdays when Kurt would go to the gym at the school and work out.

“I don’t know how to handle him anymore,” Kurt sighed when he came home one Wednesday night.

“What is he doing?”

“Well, he tried to follow me to the gym last week,” Kurt said. “He won’t leave me alone when we’re both in classes close together. It’s bad enough that I’m the TA for his class, but Cassie deals with him.”

“Have you told him to leave you alone?” Adam asked, wanting to get all the facts straight.

“I have told him repeatedly that we are not getting back together and that he needs to stop following me around,” Kurt assured him.

“Have you told him that you and I are dating?”

“I didn’t want you to get harassed as well,” Kurt admitted. “But I did tell him that I’m dating someone.”

“Well, why don’t I pick you up after your TA class tomorrow?” Adam suggested. He knew that Kurt was doing this because of some belief that he could save Adam the harassment, but Adam didn’t particularly care about some ridiculous freshman. “We can go to the gym together, show off a little bit. Or we can stay in the dance studio and make him jealous of our skills. We still need to work on that bit of choreography for your theater class, the one that decided to have you perform Johnny’s role in Dirty Dancing.”

“Oh, I like that option,” Kurt said, snuggling up to Adam. “I have been meaning to work on that, but didn’t really have the time. They’re making me choreography my part and hers. And I just found out today that they want me to grow a full beard for next semester’s project. They don’t believe that I can grow one, but I start right after Dirty Dancing ends.”

“That will be hot,” Adam said. “I can’t wait to see it really grow in. And we really need to make tomorrow a good show.”

“Maybe I can combine choreography from both films,” Kurt mused. “This is going to be fun.”

“I heard from Elliot, Rachel tried to come by the loft again,” Adam said, chuckling at the memory of Elliot groaning. “He already changed the locks because she managed to make a copy of her old key.”

“Well, I told him to change the locks when they moved in, but he felt it was necessary to keep the old one so I could come and go for band practice as I pleased.”

“Well, he is regretting that now,” Adam said. “I still think it’s funny that no one will tell her that we live together.”

“Well, Finn, Dad and Carol know, and they are just as amused by these two as we are,” Kurt said.

The next day Kurt worked through Blaine’s dance class and told Cassie of his plan. She stayed behind, secretly videoing the attempt. Blaine hung back and watched as Kurt stretched out a bit more. “Cassie, can you help me work on a bit of my choreography until Adam gets here?”

“Sure thing Hun,” she agreed, setting her phone up to record. They worked together some steps that mixed Rumba and Tango, and maybe a bit of Argentina Tango. Blaine stood in the corner watching. He was amazed that Kurt could move like that in the first place, let alone be a lead dancer. Cassie was playing around, forcing Kurt to adapt at just at every turn.

“Not too bad,” Adam said, waltzing into the dance studio.

“And you can do better?” Cassie asked, laughing.

“With this man, absolutely,” Adam agreed. He stepped up to the dancing duo and switched places with Cassie. Adam did very well with the follow position. Kurt led him expertly and they ended up pressed tightly together. Kurt led Adam through some Lambada, and was easily able to pick Adam up for some of the lifts. Blaine’s eyebrow shot up into his curly mop.

“Might not be what Jules is looking for, but definitely hot,” Cassie chimed in. Kurt winked at Adam before spinning them together over to the closest wall, pinning Adam there and kissing him.

“Hobbit?!” Cassie called out. Blaine startled. “What the hell are you still doing here?”

“I, um, I was just going to ask Kurt something,” Blaine managed to stutter out.

“I think he’s going to be busy for a while,” she said scathingly. “For the next few years at the very least.”

Blaine looked like he had been smacked. But Kurt pulled away from the kiss and looked over. “Blaine, I don’t know how many times I need to say it, but you and I are through. I am happy with Adam.”

“But we’re meant to be together, soulmates,” Blaine pleaded.

“Soulmates don’t cheat on each other,” Kurt reminded him. “You need to make a decision. Act like a normal person and get through college like the rest of us, or keep harassing me and see what a restraining order looks like.”

“What?”

“I’m done with the stalking, the anonymous flowers in my locker, and stop trying to access my file in the office,” Kurt said. “You’re not my friend – not any more. Rachel is not my friend. I have new friends, and they support the fact that I am doing so well here. You need to let it go. Go live your life.”

“That being said,” Adam chimed in. “I would certainly appreciate it if you left him alone as well. We like acting like a couple, and do so off school grounds. He didn’t want me to be target by you or the other midget. Now that you’re aware that you have absolutely no chance, we can fully be ourselves here.”

“Now, I suggest you leave this classroom, because they have reserved the room to work on a performance,” Cassie said. “And if I ever catch you harassing them, you’ll have me to deal with. Ask Schwimmer how fun that is.”

Blaine nodded his head and practically ran out of the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Blaine left Kurt and Adam alone. He truly was afraid of Cassandra July. Although since she started hooking up with Brody again, she was much more mellow. Adam and Kurt secured the two bedroom apartment on the same floor as their current one, and now they had a room they could write and sew in without crowding their kitchen table. Burt, Carol, and Finn visited over winter break for Christmas, and they got a hotel nearby. Adam’s parents did as well. It was nice to have all their families meet, and they all got along really well. Burt really liked Adam, thought he was good for Kurt. Which was a good thing. Burt had some follow up appointments for his cancer treatment during their spring break, and they saved up some money to fly back and spend a week at the Humdle’s. Kurt had begun to grow his beard out as soon as his production of Dirty Dancing was finished – which Adam had filmed and sent to their parents. By Christmas Eve, he had a solid covering of his jaw and mustache. Finn had been shocked to say the least.

Kurt took two writing intensive courses for the winter break, and he was working three full days at the car shop so he was kept quite busy. Adam had picked up full time hours at the coffee shop where he was a barista during the school year, so they were able to get ahead on their bills, put some away into savings, and plan their trips to Lima in the spring and Essex in between summer sessions.

Their spring semester was going swimmingly – it was Adam’s first one as a graduate student and Kurt was so far ahead in his studies that he felt super confident about his standing at NYADA. They were going to continue living in their apartment for now, and see where the next year would bring them.

Kurt was very surprised to see that Spring Break came upon them very quick. Finn had arranged for him to come back to McKinley and talk to the current Glee club. Adam had made up a quick presentation of Kurt to better show the kids what he was capable of.

“And you are?” Mr. Schue greeted as Adam and Kurt walked into the Choir room.

“I’m Adam,” Adam greeted. The man was now looking at Kurt, confused.

“Mr. Schue, it’s just Kurt,” Finn chimed in. The man looked startled, but looked even more closely at Kurt. “He had to grow a beard for the production he’s in this spring.”

“Kurt?”

“Yes?” Kurt answered, quirking an eyebrow.

“Wow, well, come on in, have a seat in the back,” Will said, ushering them into the room. Finn was already there, as was Mercedes. She squealed when she saw him and hugged him tightly. Mike was sitting next to her and shook both of their hands. “We have a few more coming back, but they should be here shortly. Quinn was the next to walk in, and she smiled and greeted everyone politely. Puck came in – which surprised Kurt, and that he was in a military uniform. When he saw Kurt and Adam, his face lit up.

“Dude, you traded up,” Puck said before coming back to hug Kurt.

“Thanks Puck,” Kurt laughed. “This is Adam.”

“Adam, nice to meet ya man,” Puck replied, shaking his hand.

“Likewise,” Adam replied. Puck looked at Kurt, impressed. Kurt just shrugged and giggled. The last person to come in was Rachel. She swanned in and sat in the front row like she owned the joint. Kurt just looked at her and wanted to laugh. She got cast as Fanny in Funny Girl, but then found it too monotonous to do that show 8 times a week. So she dropped the play and went out to Hollywood to make a TV show about her life – which was a huge flop. Kurt wasn’t sure what she was doing currently. He really didn’t care. He was taking NYADA by storm and that was all that mattered to him – that, and Adam.

“Okay everyone,” Will announced. “We have some people returning from their second year of schooling and would like to share what they have managed to accomplish – all of whom started out right in this choir room. I will call them up one by one and allow them to tell you a bit about themselves, starting from when they started in this room to what they are doing now. Finn?”

“Hey, I’m Finn Hudson, I was one of the originals,” Finn began. “I was the quarterback of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, and I decided to join glee – with a little persuasion. I might not be doing anything in the arts at the moment, but being in this room has allowed me meet some of the best people in my life. You make lifelong friends in this room. I even met my current girlfriend in this room.” Rachel’s head popped up. She hadn’t expected Finn to date anyone – he was supposed to wait for her. Finn turned and saw her in the hallway and beckoned her in. “Lauren joined because we needed someone to make up the numbers, but she was just a kickass person – and was originally dating Puck back there.”

“Looking good Officer Puckerman!” Lauren said loudly, laughing.

“You’re dating her?!” Rachel yelled. She looked so overwrought that no one really paid her too much mind. The older group didn’t seem to care overmuch that she was freaking out – so the new kids took a leaf from their book.

“My girlfriend is Lauren, yes,” Finn said simply. “We both go to Ohio State. I’m in the teaching program there. This room inspired me to want to help kids. I want to be there to help them, and if I can make a difference in one of their lives, like Mr. Schue has made in mine, then that will be alright.”

“I’m in the computer program, and I’m on the wrestling team,” Lauren chimed in.

“You win state?” Puck asked. “I haven’t had access to check and see.”

“I did,” Lauren confirmed.

“Olympic team is looking at her,” Finn said with pride.

“Badass, girl,” Puck said. Finn and Lauren returned to the back row, with Finn pulling her down to sit in his lap. She allowed it, especially since Rachel was there to cause a huge stink about things. Kurt was so happy for both of them. They deserved to have good things in life and he was glad they found it in each other.

“Mercedes?” Will called out.

“Hey all, Mercedes Jones. I too was one of the originals,” she introduced herself. “I did not go to college. I am living in LA, and I sing back up on an indie label. I am writing my own music and getting things together to make my first album. I am scheduled to start recording over the summer, and hopefully the album will be out be next Christmas.”

“Mercedes, that’s amazing!” Will exclaimed. “Mike?”

“Hey, I am going to Joffrey school of Dance in Chicago,” Mike said. “I am going to be working with Mercedes to choreograph her music videos and on her inevitable world tour. But I started out just playing football. Then Kurt got us dancing to ‘Single Ladies’ and we realized that we secretly liked singing and dancing – Matt and I. So we told our girlfriends at the time that we were joining to be with them, but we really just wanted to be in the club. I learned a lot in this club, and more about myself that I thought possible. You will be able to see that you can do more than you thought possible by the time you graduate, just you wait and see.”

“That’s the choreographer you used to tell me about?” Adam leaned over and asked.

“Yeah, Mike is pretty amazing,” Kurt agreed.

“Alright, Quinn?”

“I joined this club to keep a better eye on my boyfriend, Finn,” Quinn said, chuckling. “I got pregnant my Sophomore year here, with Puck’s baby. And although we gave her up for adoption, we were able to move on and have fairly normal lives.” Puck chuckled. “As normal as we could be, anyway. But I now attend Yale, in the Drama program. I hated a lot of people in this room – but in the end, they were the people that had my back. When I got pregnant, they stood by me. I moved in with Finn, then Puck, and finally Mercedes. And let me tell you, she and I weren’t really friends. We tolerated each other. But she became one of my best friends through the worst period of my life. We may not talk all the time to each other, but I do try to keep tabs on all the original members. Santana wishes she could be here but she got an opportunity to shoot a commercial this week, and as of this morning, she may have gotten signed to a five commercial deal. Brittany is still up at Harvard. She told me that she was in talks with NASA about heading up their next project or something – I had a hard time keeping up with Britt-speak and math-speak. Rory is doing well, he graduates in a few weeks and would love to come back and visit.”

“He can always come to New York,” Kurt offered. “We should be able to find him a bed, and a lot of us are located there, even if it’s just a stopover. We would love to see him.”

“I’ll let him know,” Quinn nodded. “Sugar is working with some of the local clothing designers around here and getting them to come together and open a few stores in a new strip center that is being built. Joe has gone on to Seminary and seems to love what he’s doing. Artie is still in film school and working on his latest project – and it was just too close to his final project deadline for him to be able to fly out here. Tina is at Brown – and she is kicking ass in fashion studies. She was also in her fall musical – Fiddler on the Roof. I expect her to keep me in the latest fashion, especially now since Kurt is going full on musical theater.”

“Well, next time you get pregnant, I can expound on the last fashion line we made,” Kurt offered.

“I’m holding you to that Hummel,” she laughed. “But this little club of misfits became the best part of my life. Even Puck.”

“Thanks. I’m next,” Puck announced. He stood up and made his way to the front of the room, stopping briefly to hug Quinn tightly. “My name is Noah Puckerman, and Jake here is my younger brother.”

Jake slouched down in his seat and tried to make himself small. “Dude.”

“I was a jock with a Mohawk in school, and a grade A badass,” Puck said. “Or at least I thought I was. I was 16 and a Dad, and such a screw up that Quinn didn’t even want to acknowledge that Beth was mine at first. I did some really stupid things. I crashed my car at a convenience store and tried to steal an ATM and got sent to Juvie. I thought helping Artie scam on chicks was my community service because he was in a wheelchair. But I made some of my best friends in here. I bullied Kurt until I joined glee. I used to slushy him, locker check him, and I even locked him in a port-a-pot once. But he didn’t let me constantly get away with shit after I joined. He called me out and I appreciate that. I knew that I was headed down a bad road. I didn’t go to school. I went out to LA to try and work my pool cleaning business. It failed and I ran back here and hid for a while. When I realized that I needed to do something to make my daughter proud of me – whether she knows who I am or not – so I joined the Marines. I’m on leave for the next week, but then I am assigned to be going overseas.”

“You better leave us an address so we can write to you,” Kurt said.

“You got it Princess,” Puck said sincerely. “So being tough in high school doesn’t mean dick out in the real world. Remember that.”

“Good – albeit slightly inappropriate – words Puck,” Will praised. “Rachel?”

She popped up, thinking she was the final person to give their speech. She went on about all her training and all that’s she’s done so far. The kids looked bored and Kurt was amused. He knew the real story – which made her parable seem so funny. Even Will looked bored. She bowed when she was finished.

“Okay, and our last one, which I’m intrigued to hear,” Will said. “Kurt?”

“Can we put this flash drive in and use the projector?” Adam asked. Will nodded and set Adam up at the computer in the corner.

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” Kurt began. “And anyone who knew me in high school knows that I certainly don’t look like this all the time.” The older members chuckled. “I was one of the original members and this is what I looked like.” Adam put up the picture of him from his audition. “I was the gay kid who had no friends and was bullied on a daily basis. I was thrown into dumpsters, locked checked, given slushy facials, you name it. But I worked hard. I got good grades, and I applied strenuously to do my best. I was never a featured lead in this club, and I didn’t get the lead in the musical as a senior. I was denied entry into NYADA for the fall of 2012, but I was accepted after a cold audition that winter. I started last spring. Because of my diligence behind the scenes, I was able to test out of quite a few classes. I took AP tests and got to opt out of English, French, Science, History, and Math. Because of my outside interests I was able to test out of quite a few of my core classes as well. This was not taken so well by some of my peers. I started in second semester intermediate dance, second semester voice, second semester stage combat, second semester intermediate costuming, second semester theater. I tested out of Intro and Intermediate Piano and Drums, and Intro for Bass and Guitar. I also managed to test out of Musical Theory and Intro to Screenwriting. All of these things were outside interests.”

“This past fall I won the lead role in our theater project of Dirty Dancing.” Adam played a few clips from his time at NYADA – some dance, stage combat, and a clip of him dancing with no shirt at Johnny. Puck whistled at him. ”This semester, I am playing Uncle Archie in the Secret Garden,” Kurt chuckled. “And Puckerman, I can officially grow better facial hair than you.”

“Dude, you suck,” Puck teased back. “I wish mine grew in like that.”

“And it’s soft,” Finn laughed. “Not sure how he does that, but mine sure as hell doesn’t feel like that.”

“Finn,” Kurt groaned. “For those who don’t know, he is my step-brother. He is allowed to touch my face, and Puck, but that’s because I can’t really stop him.”

“Damn right,” Puck said. The man in question got up just so he could come down and feel how soft the beard was. “Dude, that’s insane.”

“And who did you bring with you?” Will asked, thoroughly impressed with Kurt’s current CV.

“This is my boyfriend Adam,” Kurt introduced. He had put up a small slide show of Kurt through college to show off. “He graduated last spring, and was accepted into the MFA program for stage production. We are on track to both graduate next spring.”

“You mean in two years,” Will said.

“No, because I was able to test out of so many classes, and with the recommendation from my professors, I am able to graduate a year and a half early – which is more impressive since I started a semester late to begin with. I have been taking summer classes, two for each session, and will continue that. I also took two classes this winter, and will do so next year as well. I did an internship at Vogue.com, worked as a singing waiter at Spotlight Diner, and I am a mechanic – which I’ve had my certifications since I was 16. What I have to say to this group... don’t judge people because of what they sound like and how they dress. I dressed in some pretty weird clothes and I have a naturally high voice. But those things came in handy in college. I got an internship that allowed me to check that off my list for NYADA courses. I am a countertenor – and although I never had any formal training – I was awarded a scholarship for being one. It has certainly helped since I am going to college practically for free. Thank you.” Kurt felt vindicated in his telling of his accomplishments. Never was he one to brag, but Adam told him that a certain amount of bragging would be necessary in their line of work.

Kurt went over and collected Adam from the computer. Will stood there, his mouth open in surprise. He had really done an injustice where Kurt was concerned. Thankfully Kurt seemed to overcome as he always had. Mike scooted over so he could talk to Kurt about his dance classes and so they might compare notes. “I’ll e-mail the video I have,” Kurt assured him. “I went in and just did what they asked. I did ballet, jazz, pointe, contemporary, and the basic ballroom set.”

“Why didn’t you dance well in school then?” Mike asked, confused.

“I would have painted a huge target on my back,” Kurt said easily. “I was the gay boy. What would have happened if I were so much better than everyone but you and Britt? I would have gotten my ass kicked.”

“I’m so sorry Kurt,” Mike sighed.

“You stood up for me,” Kurt reminded him. “Don’t forget you stood up to Karofsky before I transferred. I will never forget that you were actually one of my friends.”

“I should have done more,” Mike insisted.

“Then you would have been harassed too,” Kurt pointed out. “And Puck was on my side, but he couldn’t risk going back to Juvie.”

“You’re damn right I had your back,” Puck said.

“Just so you know Puck, I’m glad you grew your hair out,” Kurt said seriously.

“I still miss the ‘hawk,” Puck admitted. “But I know that I needed to grow up.”

“You’re doing well,” Kurt admitted. “And I was serious about being in contact with you when you go overseas.”

“You got it,” Puck said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Their time flew by at NYADA. Adam graduated. He and Kurt had a fabulous week in Essex, and Adam’s family really liked Kurt. They stayed in their two bedroom apartment and Kurt went through his final year. Adam made that MFA his bitch, and was able to incorporate Kurt into his final project – Pip Pip Hurray! Kurt managed to graduate as the Valedictorian and was able to give his speech. He was also offered a part on Broadway. He got a six month contract to play Evan Hansen in Dear Evan Hansen. They celebrated quite thoroughly when they found out.

Adam took on two different adjunct professor roles while he worked on a play with Kurt. Once it was accepted onto Off Broadway, they made a successful run of it. They made the play on Broadway. Kurt was the lead in the play and Adam couldn’t have been more proud.

“Come on back,” Adam said, bringing Kurt back to his dressing room. “You were amazing Love.”

“This show is amazing!” Kurt said. “I can’t believe we got it on Broadway this quick!”

“I can, you made this play seem so good Off Broadway, they couldn’t resist,” Adam assured him.

“I feel such a rush,” Kurt said, hugging Adam tightly.

“Kurt, you have been so amazing, not just these past few months getting this show ready, but since the day I first saw you at your audition at Winter Showcase,” Adam said. “You have helped me grow as a person. I can’t honestly picture my life without you. Kurt Eli Hummel, will you marry me?” Adam sunk down to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. Kurt saw that there were two bands nestled in the velvet sleeve.

“Of course I will,” Kurt replied. Adam cheered and got the ring out and put it on Kurt’s finger. Kurt returned the favor and put the other ring on Adam’s finger. He heard some cheering in the background. Kurt turned his head and saw both of their parents and Finn and Lauren standing in the doorway of his dressing room.

“Congrats bro!” Finn said, pulling them both into a hug, and Lauren joined in. Kurt’s life had taken on a life of its own – far from anything he could have imagined for himself when he was still in high school. He was engaged to the most wonderful man he had ever met. He graduated with top honors from a cut throat university. Got a role on Broadway just out of school. Got his and Adam’s play Off Broadway and then onto the white way itself. If he could go back to talk to 15 year old Kurt, he would say that things do get better – stay doing what you’re doing, work hard, study hard, and maybe not date Blaine. Life was good, and there was no other way around it.


	2. Additional Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some missing scenes from What if He Got a Mentor?

Adam Crawford managed to get his two best friends to come back and crash at his apartment instead of the dorms for the night. Maggie and Alex would be able to help him sort through what he was feeling and help him find out more information. “He was so good,” Maggie commented.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.

“She said for his first audition he sang ‘Not the Boy Next Door’,” Adam said.

“I’m not terribly familiar with that one,” Maggie said, scrunching her face up in concentration, trying to remember if she knew this one. Alex was already looking it up on his phone. The dulcet tones of Hugh Jackman were coming over the speakers and the three of them were bopping along. “I like it.”

“I do as well,” Alex agreed. “And she wants you to be his mentor?”

“That’s what she said,” Adam replied.

“Mentor for reals, or ‘mentor’?” Maggie teased, smiling at Adam.

“He is rather good looking isn’t he?” Adam mused.

“So?” Alex prompts.

“I think I would like to meet with him first to make a better determination,” Adam concluded. “What if he is just a pretty face? I could totally see that happening, but I wouldn’t mind something with some substance.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Maggie teased. “Let’s Google him!”

“Already on it,” Alex commented.

“Why don’t we do this on my lap top?” Adam offered. Alex nodded, thinking that his phone would be far too small to watch anything for the three of them. Adam got out and fired up his lap top. Alex took over the googling and soon brought up a cheerleading video. They sat and watched the entire routine: all the gymnastics, dance moves, and the fourteen minute Celine Dion medley in French.

“Holy shit,” Maggie commented.

“You can say that again,” Adam agreed. A cheerleader? Who spoke French? Who the hell was this guy, and why the hell didn’t he get in the first time?

“There’s a blog that mentions him a couple of times,” Alex said. “JBI Investigates. Mostly an ode to his early fashion choices.”

“Is that a corset?” Adam asked. Maggie leaned in.

“Yes it is,” she confirmed. “And that one further down is a skirt.”

“He certainly should be an interesting person,” Alex said.

“I think I’m rather excited about this now,” Adam said.

“Bring him to the Apples,” Maggie insisted. “If you think his voice is that good, he would make a great addition.”

“Yeah, I will definitely bring it up heavily,” Adam agreed. He left those two to some more googling, while he made them some tea. Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lauren Zizes sat down at her computer after she had transferred all the videos to Kurt’s drop box. She knew that she needed to do some more back ground work on Adam, just to make sure that Kurt was getting into a better situation than the last one. Blaine had thrown some red flags in hind sight – especially after Kurt confided some things in Lauren after the fact. Kurt at least knew to look at this dude’s facebook. He grew up in Essex, parents Henry and Diedre, younger brother Aaron. He was 21, but would be 22 in a few months. He was going to NYADA, a senior, and on a merit scholarship. He lived on the outskirts of Bushwick, same neighborhood as Kurt. He had never put much dating pictures out on the net, which Lauren took as a good sign – she hated when people would post kissy faces all over, that was just flaunting something that wasn’t particularly all that good in most cases.

“Lauren, what are you up to?” her mom asked, as she came into Lauren’s bedroom, bearing a cup of hot chocolate.

“Kurt got into that fancy drama school in New York,” Lauren said.

“That’s awesome,” Mrs. Zises said cheerily. “He was so talented, and no one here ever saw his potential.”

“And this is why you’re the best,” Lauren praised. “You and I are far too alike. So they let him in, and they assigned him a mentor – which I’m assuming that chaps Berry’s ass.”

“And you’re googling this man they assigned to him?” she asked knowingly.

“Of course,” Lauren scoffed. “Kurt called me and asked me to send him all the files I had of him singing, mostly by himself. And I’m going to isolate his parts in the musical from last year. But he told me this guy’s name, so I decided to do some digging, so he won’t be some crazy like his last boyfriend.”

“Yeah, Blaine was a bit odd,” Mrs. Zises agreed. “I can understand why you didn’t want to really be associated with him. I’m so glad you and Kurt have stayed closer, even though you’re a year apart.”

“He was my best friend,” Lauren said. “That wasn’t going to change just because he moved out of state.”

“I agree,” she said.

“This dude is seriously good looking though,” Lauren said, pulling up the picture on her computer. Her mother was impressed by the Brit like she was. “He’s British.”

“Oh Kurt is going to be happy then,” Mrs. Zises commented wryly. “You digging up all the dirt?”

“Not much dirt to find,” Lauren admitted honestly. “He seems like a pretty stand-up guy, smart, and talented.”

“So what have you found?”

“He is there at NYADA, a senior, but I believe he applied to the MFA program. He is majoring in Dramatic arts – so non-musical plays. Minoring in stagecraft – behind the scenes – and musical composition. He applied to the MFA is stage management – so I guess he would like to direct. He is on a merit scholarship. He lives not far from Kurt, which is a bonus, and lives in a decent one bedroom apartment. He works at a coffee shop, and used to bartend, but stopped a few months ago. He is a TA for a few classes at NYADA, so he makes some money there. Very respected within his department. He founded an experimental show choir – which is probably going to be just up Kurt’s alley,” Lauren explained.

“That seems to be far more Kurt’s speed,” she agreed.

“And hopefully he keeps this guy away from Rachel,” Lauren groused. “She is bound to fuck up any chance of a new relationship – romantic or friendship – when it comes to Kurt, especially if it doesn’t involve Blaine.”

“Why the hell did he move in with her?”

“I think she badgered him into it,” Lauren admitted.

“Based on what you told me, I don’t think I’d want to live with her,” Mrs. Zises commented.

“I am just going to email what I found before I work on isolating him from that sham of a school play,” Lauren said. “He should have been cast as Tony, but he did a phenomenal job with Officer Krupke.”

“Alright sweetie,” the older woman said softly. “I’m glad you and he are friends.”

“Me too,” Lauren agreed. “Thanks for the hot chocolate.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Apples, gather round if you would,” Adam said loudly at their practice that week. The group of misfit NYADA students gathered around their leader, waiting for his next statement. “We have someone who would like to join, especially after hearing our fabulous rendition of ‘Baby got Back’.”

“Kurt wants to join?” Maggie asked.

“Kurt said he would love to audition,” Adam said.

“But we all heard about the Winter Showcase,” Alex said, confused. “He could just join.”

“But he doesn’t want there to be any favoritism,” Adam said. “The former glee club that he belonged to would let anyone in, and he was severely undervalued. He needs to feel like he is a valued member of a new club, and for that to happen, he needs to get in on his own merit, not through a second hand song.”

“So what is he singing?” Maggie asked.

“This will be a song that we don’t expect from him,” Adam explained. “While it’s not typically what we do, it is not a Broadway show tune, or a current top 40 hit. He assured me that this was something his group sang for fun, but was absolutely not his style at all.”

Kurt came out on the stage after Adam finished speaking, an acoustic guitar in hand. Kurt tuned up his guitar for a minute before looking out at the group. “Thanks for letting me audition,” Kurt said simply. “I enjoyed your song the other day very much, so I would love to join this group.”

“I can’t wait to hear it Kurt,” Alice cheered.

Kurt smiled at the group and got his fingers positioned correctly to play the beginning rift of his song. He had gotten on the phone with Puck and worked out all the chords. The group was honestly shocked that he played Nelly’s ‘Ride Wit Me’, and sang it pretty well, for it being a hip hop song. “I can honestly say that I wasn’t expecting that,” Maggie commented. Adam nodded along with her.

“Okay Apples, raise your hand if you’d like for Kurt to join our little group of misfits,” Adam announced. He glanced around at the group, and there wasn’t a single person who didn’t have their hand in the air. Adam stuck his hand up as well, and Kurt was blushing up on the stage. “I think that’s a yes.”

“Thank you all,” Kurt said.

“What instruments do you play?” Alex asked. He kind of already knew, based on the stuff that Adam had told him, but he wanted Kurt’s talents to be told to the group from the horse’s mouth.

“I play guitar, obviously,” Kurt said, fiddling with the neck of the guitar around his neck. “I play the drums – my step brother taught me. I am passable on the bass. And I play piano.”

“And you sing, and from what Cassie doesn’t say about you, you can dance,” Maggie said.

“She doesn’t seem to hate me,” Kurt agreed.

“And I may have found an old video where you sang in French?” Alex asked, teasingly.

“Dear lord,” Kurt groaned. “I wish that video never went around, damn ESPN.”

“ESPN?”

“Yeah, I was a cheerleader, and we won National’s that year. I sang a fourteen minute Celine Dion medley in French,” Kurt admitted, flushing under the attention.

“So you are crazy multi-talented,” Alex said. “And you want to join us?”

“You all sounded so amazing,” Kurt gushed. “I think being a part of this group would be amazing.”

“That might be the best thing anyone has ever said about us,” Adam said.

“I know that our reputation isn’t all that great around the school,” Maggie said. “You’re gonna catch some shit for being a part.”

“I was a part of the biggest loser club in my high school,” Kurt pointed out. “I don’t care about reputation. And you all have already shown me how much different you are than the rest of this stuck up preppy population.”

“He loves us, he really loves us,” Alice gushed. “And he’s already saved my life when the lift broke. Kurt Hummel, you’ll be my hero for life.”

“Alice,” Kurt groaned. “I just got the lift down, it was nothing special.”

“All the more reason you need to be in our group,” Alice continued. “You are like stupidly humble, and need to be amongst people who aren’t going to take advantage of that.”

“I would really appreciate being a part of a group like that,” Kurt said, smiling at them.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

We have a mid-year acceptance? I can’t wait to see what this is going to bring me. He should have been told to wait until the fall to take the movement classes, that way he won’t stick out like a sore thumb when the rest of the class already has a semester of my tutelage under their belts. Carmen sent me the video from the Winter Showcase, and I will admit that he sounds lovely. I did listen, but I also watched. He is certainly well proportioned. He wears well fitted clothing, and I certainly hope that a stripped down dance outfit will continue to impress me.

Adam came into the studio with Mister Hummel behind him. Hummel went to get dressed and I sure hope he does something to impress me. Adam went to put on some dance clothes so he could help out with the audition. Hummel came out in a pair of leggings and fitted white t-shirt, and I’m sure glad my opinion of his physique was correct.

We began with stretching, and he does remarkably well, much better than some of the others in his year. I give him a few things to do and he does them quite remarkably well. The kid can do a split, definitely impressive. Backbends. Hand stands. And you can see the six-pack he is hiding away. I think I can see a bit of drool forming from Adam; he’s got the hots for the new kid. Good for him. He gets a lot of flak for that show choir of his, he deserves something pretty.

Ballet warm ups are what I expect for someone toward the end of the first year. Not too shabby, especially for self-taught. His jumps are pretty good as well. We need to work on truly using the space given, but he probably didn’t have much room to work with where ever he practiced before.

I threw myself at him and he was able to catch me, and was able to be gently walked through several lifts. He got all flustered when he lifted me and had to put a hand on my inner thigh. I can see that if he tried to practice these moves with his supposed roommate then he would definitely feel uncomfortable. She made most people feel uncomfortable. He is gay, and I can totally see that back in Ohio, that would be terrible. He’s probably right about people not wanting to touch or be touched by him. I think with some help from Adam he could totally get over that.

He brought his own pointe shoes, always a bonus, and they are black. I’m glad he didn’t just go out and get the female ones in a size that would fit him. He starts off rather ungainly, but soon the lines smooth themselves out. He lives with Berry and didn’t want to practice around her? I think that she is just as controlling at their home as she is at school, and that sucks for Hummel here. He needs space to flourish. Hopefully now that he’s accepted, he can practice more. If not, I will gladly allow him in the room during my office hours. He needs to makes sure he stays up on his skills – he is quite a marketable young man.

Ballroom is a whole different game. He definitely won’t be winning any competitions, but he is more than passable for an incoming freshman when he leads. I took him through a waltz, samba, fox trot, tango, and rumba. He had some small missteps, but nothing too major. When I asked him to follow as Adam led through these dances, I was stunned. He was able to move well through the dances, adjusting his posture accordingly. His hips move better than Berry’s for sure.

He was definitely beyond the level of the intro level students – both semesters. He was better than quite a few in my intermediate 1 class. I think he will thrive and be pushed just enough in the intermediate two class.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Come on, it won’t be too bad,” Kurt assured him. “Isabelle loves me and she would definitely want to play dress up with you.”

“You really aren’t going to get in trouble for taking me to work?” Adam asked, double checking.

“I’m not working today, so I am not going to be working, but I would like to see you in some of the suits that came in a few months ago. No one here really is suited for them, but I think you will be,” Kurt assured him. They walked hand in hand into the building where Vogue.com was located and waved at the girl who worked reception.

“It’s your day off isn’t it?” she asked teasingly.

“It is, but I needed to introduce Isabelle to my boyfriend here,” Kurt replied. “Clara, this is Adam, Adam, Clara makes sure we all see who we need to and kick out who we don’t.”

“Nice to meet you Clara,” Adam greeted.

“Same to you Adam,” she replied with a smile. They headed past the reception desk and into the elevator. Kurt took them up to the 15th floor. When the doors opened, Adam’s jaw dropped at the busy atmosphere.

“Come on,” Kurt urged, gently guiding. They wound their way through the halls until they got to the doors that Kurt was looking for. He knocked sharply before opening the doors. “Isabelle? You got a sec?”

“Kurt! You weren’t supposed to be in today,” Isabelle said. “Come in.”

The boys came into the room and Adam was blushing at the admiring stare Isabelle was pinning him right now. “Isabelle Wright, I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend, Adam Crawford. Adam, my lovely boss Isabelle Wright.”

“Wonderful to meet you Ms. Wright,” Adam greeted, walking over to take her hand and gently kiss the back of it.

“Kurt, you never told me he was cultured,” Isabelle chided Kurt, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Must have slipped my mind,” Kurt retorted.

“What brings you by on your blessed day off?” Isabelle questioned.

“I was maybe hoping that I could take Adam and raid the vault?” Kurt asked. “He is graduating NYADA next week, and he needs to look fabulous.”

“You’re dating a senior?” Isabelle asked, a smirk on her face. “You’re quite a man Kurt Hummel.”

“I keep telling Kurt that he doesn’t need to do anything big about this,” Adam insisted. “I am going back to NYADA for my MFA for the next two years in Theater Production, which will be the better graduation.”

“There is never a bad excuse to wear a designer suit to a graduation,” Isabelle insisted. “Let’s go down there and see what fits you. If it needs some alterations, we can get it done here, or Kurt could micromanage it.”

“I do not micromanage things,” Kurt insisted.

“You do sometimes, love,” Adam said, pulling him in closer for a kiss. “But most of the time it is adorable.”

“I’m glad you enjoy my neuroses,” Kurt replied blandly.

“You’re enjoyable to watch,” Adam said. “Now let’s go let you torture me with high end fashion and trying things on.”

“Oh I have a few things in mind for you to try on,” Kurt said, smiling up at him.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

“I can’t believe we are finally getting to meet you,” Diedre Crawford gushed as she went up to hug Kurt.

“You have seen him on the video chat dear,” Henry Crawford reminded his wife.

“But you can’t hug a video chat,” she protested. Kurt just laughed and returned the hug with much fervor. It was true. While he and Adam hadn’t been officially dating for long, he had been a great friend and his parents did chat to him on occasion through video chat. Adam had a smile on his face at the sight of his mother hugging his boyfriend. Henry gently squeezed his son’s shoulder.

“I’m happy to see you two in person as well,” Kurt agreed. “You two made my favorite person.”

“How long are you two here for?” Adam asked.

“We got the whole week,” Henry confirmed. “We got a hotel not too far from your apartment.”

“You could have just stayed with me,” Adam protested. “I do have a sleeper sofa that I can kip on.”

“Nonsense, we don’t want to put you out,” Diedre said, breaking her hug with Kurt.

“My place has far too many people who are not pleasant,” Kurt said. “Or I would be the first one to offer.”

“Why do you live with horrible people?” Henry questioned.

“They weren’t so horrible when I got the place,” Kurt explained. “But they have become worse over time. My lease is up in September, so I am looking for a new place.”

“I’m sure you’ll find one,” Diedre said, a twinkle in her eye as she looked at her son. Adam nodded at his mother.

“I’m sure I’ll find a good one,” Kurt assured her. “But let’s head out and get you checked in at your hotel.”

“Let’s,” Henry agreed. “We are definitely feeling a bit lagged, but I’m sure a nap will help, and then we would like to take you two for a quick bite.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kurt insisted. “Why don’t we all convene at Adam’s apartment after your nap, and I can cook for you all.”

“You are such a darling,” Diedre coo’d. “Are you sure we wouldn’t be putting you out?”

“No, I only live like 6 blocks away, and I am currently not speaking to my roommates,” Kurt assured her. “I am at your disposal for this upcoming week, aside from when I’m at work.”

“Where do you work dear?”

“I am an intern at Vogue.com,” Kurt informed her. “I am the assistant to the head, Isabelle Wright.”

“You work for Vogue?”

“I think she might faint,” Henry commented.

“Then you are in for a treat tomorrow,” Kurt said conspiratorially. “I got a suit for him from our vault.” When Kurt told her the designer, she pretended to swoon. “The vault contains all the clothing that gets sent for photoshoots and they are left overs. We are all allowed, occasionally to rain the vault for new pieces, and things that are so last season, or last year go to high-end consignment shops. But I am going to try an implement a program that the profits from the sales of these clothes will go to help out the homeless shelters around the city.”

“You are quite a remarkable young man,” Henry said.

“Adam is really the remarkable one,” Kurt insisted, shifting focus. “This program he got into for the next two years is super competitive. And he is only one of five others taken on by NYADA.”

“Kurt,” Adam said, a blushing creeping up his cheeks. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It absolutely is,” Kurt insisted, grabbing one of the bags of luggage that Diedre had dropped when she hugged them. “Now let’s get them over to their hotel and relaxed before they get thrown back into the New York scene.”

Adam smiled at him, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Henry and Diedre smiled; their son was in good hands, even if he was a bit younger than they thought he would be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Class dismissed and the graduates were hanging around, as Mr. Schue said they could use the choir room for as long as they wanted. Jake dropped a small stack of index cards in Puck’s hands and he smiled. “Your ass better write me,” Jake said as a parting word.

“I’m going to stop by and see you before I leave,” Puck promised him with a hug. “Alright guys, I need your addresses. Then I can write to you and let you know my address.”

Kurt quickly grabbed a card and wrote his and Adam’s address, putting both of their names at the top. Finn snagged his. Quinn grabbed a whole handful- writing her address as well as a bunch of others: Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sam, Tina and Artie. Lauren grabbed a card and scribbled down her parent’s address. Mike wrote his down. Rachel wrote hers down and tentatively handed the card back.

“I can’t promise that I will be consistent in writing back, but I will absolutely do my best,” Puck promised.

“We just need to be sure that you’ll be coming home to us one day,” Kurt said. “You are important to us, and we want you home in one piece.”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say, we are so proud of you,” Quinn said. “And I know that Beth will be proud.”

“I am going to be calling Shelby in a few days, since I leave soonish, and see if I can drop in and see her before I deploy,” Puck said quietly.

“You still see your daughter? That’s amazing,” Adam commented softly.

“Hardest decision that we ever made,” Quinn said. “I know that Puck wanted to keep her, but we were only 16. She is in the best possible place and she allows us to stay in contact with her. She knows that we are her parents, and she’s going to be 5 this week.”

“Do you have a picture?” Adam asked. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He was really doing his best to get along with the majority of the group. Puck pulled out his phone quicker than Quinn could and this made the group chuckle. He pulled up a picture that Shelby had taken last week. “She really does look like both of you, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, I’m lucky that she got Puck’s hair,” Quinn quipped, the old members chuckled. They all at one point or another remembered him with curly hair when he was younger, before he sported the Mohawk.

“So I’ve got a question for you all,” Adam said, looking around the group. “This Mister Schuester was your teacher for Glee?”

“Yes,” Finn nodded.

“But he didn’t teach you anything about music?”

“No,” Puck said, shaking his head. “Thankfully most of us were already musically inclined in some way.”

“When I first met Kurt, he showed me his performances for the class, and I was shocked to see what he had come up with,” Adam began. “But he was never featured at a competition, barring that terrible break up song duet.”

“Yeah, that was pretty terrible,” Quinn agreed. “Mr. Schue wasn’t Kurt’s biggest fan.”

“That’s absolutely true,” Mercedes said. “Remember Brittany week?”

“Guys,” Kurt groaned.

“He called Mr. Schue uptight for not letting us sing some Brittany Spears songs in class, so Schue sent him to the principal’s office and he got detention,” Quinn giggled.

“I got in double trouble for that,” Kurt grumbled. “Dad was pissed that I had to go to detention instead of going to the garage for work.”

“Well, Schue had no idea that you had a job, let alone that you worked at the shop,” Finn said.

“I just don’t get it,” Adam said, scratching the back of his head. “You had a counter tenor with nearly a four octave range, and he didn’t want to utilize it?”

“Sebastian used to point out that I had a case of the ‘Gay Face’,” Kurt said. “That’s quite off putting in the Midwest.”

“You can totally pass,” Adam insisted. “And I’m pretty sure you freaked him out with the beard.”

“You totally did,” Finn said. “He didn’t recognize you.”

“Didn’t recognize who?” Mr. Schue asked as he walked up to the group.

“Kurt,” Puck answered.

“The beard definitely threw me,” Mr. Schue admitted. “You were so baby faced in school.”

“No,” Puck insisted. “Look, I’m a ladies man, and you all know this. But when Kurt came back Junior year, that baby face went away. He got hot. I’m man enough to admit it.”

“I, um, can’t comment on that,” Mr. Schue said awkwardly.

“Not asking you to,” Kurt said, shrugging. “I’m glad someone found me attractive, even if it was Puck.”

“Hey,” Puck said, mock offended.

“Brittany would absolutely agree,” Quinn chimed in.

“I do have a question for you, Mr. Schuester,” Adam said, turning to face the older man. “I was talking to Madam Tibideaux and she mentioned that there were no video files sent to NYADA when they sent the form for recommendations. Rachel had plenty of videos, but Kurt had none. She hoped that he would apply again and she would get a better chance to see him in action. Why did you not include any video?”

“He wasn’t featured in any of our competitions,” Mr. Schue reasoned.

“I have seen close to 50 musical numbers that Kurt was involved with, several of which would have been great additions to add to his CV,” Adam continued. “’Le Jazz Hot’, ‘As if We Never Said Good Bye’, ‘Born this Way’. Just to name a few.”

“How do you know about those songs?”

“I have everyone who was in school with me, all their songs performed,” Lauren chimed in. “I keep them organized on a server run from my house. Kurt asked me for some videos.”

“Rachel gave you a bunch of videos, regardless of what you thought of them,” Kurt said. “And you sent them without a second thought. She was your favorite.”

“I didn’t realize that you had those videos,” Mr. Schue tried to say.

“You could have asked me,” Kurt pointed out. “But look, I know that Adam is feeling particularly irritated by you and most of Lima, but I’m over it at this point. You never did a thing to help any of your students who weren’t Rachel, Blaine, or Finn. And I know that Finn didn’t do it maliciously. Everything that I have accomplished so far, was in no part due to you. When I got to NYADA, everyone that I met was astounded that I was a second semester acceptance, and one who was passed out of several levels of many different classes. Did you know that I play several instruments? No. Did you know that I can dance almost on par with Mike and Brittany? No. I have an almost four octave range, but did you ever feature me? No, because I don’t look that Midwestern part. You never really helped Puck out when he was struggling after giving up Beth. He was looking for someone to notice his pain – and I feel terrible that I didn’t see it sooner.”

“Your Dad was in a coma dude,” Puck pointed out.

“Not the point,” Kurt added. “But you did nothing. When Quinn went skank, you did nothing to see what was going on and why she would turn her back on her family. You claim that this group was like a family, but we made it a family, and you did nothing for us. You honestly could have gotten fired when you took us to New York. You let us run all over the city without a chaperone. I mean, I was already 18, and so was Puck, but no one else was. That was illegal. You accepted all the crap that Rachel did, all the storm outs, and all the tantrums, but the one time I tried, you got me detention. Artie tried once and you shit all over him. Mercedes switched groups because you kept calling her lazy, even though she finally got her knee surgery that was causing her serious pain at the time. You wouldn’t listen to any of Sugar’s ideas, and Sam tried, but you only used him to win sectionals that year, you didn’t care about his family situation; you just wanted to win a competition. So you did a disservice to a great many of us, and I hope that you can live with that.”

Mr. Schuester stood there, stunned. Adam put his arm around Kurt’s waist and got a bit of a smirk on his face. “You all want to get out of here and go grab some ice cream or something?” Adam asked, looking at the group of young adults.

“I’m game,” Puck said. “I don’t want to stick around after that epic smack down.”

“I’m with Puck,” Quinn said. The rest of the group giggled and nodded. They turned and headed out of the choir room en-masse and left a stunned Mr. Schuester in their wake.

**0o0o0o0o0**

“Any plans tonight?” Jules asked Adam as they were packing up for the day.

“I’m going to swing by and collect Kurt from work and maybe go grab a bite to eat,” Adam said. “We haven’t gone out in a while, and he’s been super busy lately. We need some time to recharge.”

“Where does he work?” Jules asked. He had always been curious about Kurt – being one of his best students.

“He’s a mechanic,” Adam explained. “He works at a garage in Bushwick not far from our apartment.”

“He’s a mechanic?” Jules asked, confused.

“Yeah, not many people realize it, but his father owns a garage, and he grew up doing this,” Adam confirmed. “I’ve never seen him at it, but you can’t get your master mechanic’s certifications if you don’t put in the work.”

“That’s certainly true,” Jules commented. “I’m going to really look at him tomorrow in class then, see if I can see it. That makes me think of so many more parts I could try to have him in. I was leaving out that grungy element because he always is so put together, and he hasn’t seemed to mind.”

“He absolutely doesn’t mind, especially since when he was in high school, his biggest rival was Rachel Berry,” Adam said. “She always thought they would be going for the same parts because they can sing in a similar range. He enjoys just being cast in male roles right now. I’m sure by next year, he will be more itching to get into some more difficult roles.”

“I’ll start doing it sooner than that,” Jules promised. “I can’t wait to see what he can do.”

“I’m sure he will have a lot of fun with it,” Adam said, chuckling. “See you tomorrow Jules.”

0o0o0o0

Adam took the subway back to Bushwick and emerged to walk the three blocks to the garage. Jack’s was a family run business that Kurt discovered in his roaming through their neighborhood. The bay doors were open in the nice weather. He saw some older gentlemen talking near the customer entrance so Adam chanced going over to ask about Kurt. “Hey, Kurt still working?”

“He is, and you are?”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Adam said. “I’m Adam. I was going to pick him up and see if he wanted a bite to eat if he was done for the day.”

“I’m Jack,” the older of the gentlemen introduced, shaking Adam’s hand. “This is Brian. Kurt should be finishing up his last job of the night. He’s down in the last bay.”

“Thanks,” Adam said, turning and walking down to where they said Kurt was. Adam wasn’t quite prepared for the sight that was before him. He was used to Kurt wearing skin tight jeans and more fitted outfits, but the way the coveralls fit him did something to his insides. There was no way he could have imagined how well they would get his libido going. Kurt must have had an ear worm going through his brain because he was humming and shifting around as he finished up what he was working on. He leaned back out from under the hood of the truck and slammed it shut. “Kurt?”

The younger man whipped around at his boyfriend’s greeting. “Adam!” Kurt said excitedly. He went to hug him, but then thought better of that action. “Sorry, I’m covered in grime. What are you doing here?”

“I thought I would pick you up and take you out for a bite to eat at that new Korean place up the street,” Adam suggested. “You’ve been working so much that I thought you could use a treat.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Kurt gushed. “I’d love to. Let me go write up the bill for this truck, and see if Jack needs me to do anything else. You can hang out by the bay doors or in the customer lounge.”

“I’ll wait out here, it’s still nice outside, I’ll enjoy it while I can,” Adam said.

0o0o0o0o

They did really enjoy that Korean restaurant, and would keep it on their ever growing list of places they enjoyed. On their way back to their apartment, Adam could scarcely keep his hands to himself. He looped his arm around Kurt’s waist as they neared their apartment building, slipping his hand in Kurt’s back pocket. He leaned over and teased Kurt’s ear with his mouth, nibbling around the edge. Kurt was giggling but leaning into his touch. “Adam, what’s gotten into you?” Kurt asked.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Adam countered, squeezing the hand in Kurt’s back pocket.

“I most certainly am, but we’re not normally this forward in public,” Kurt pointed out, snaking his arm around Adam’s middle, pulling him in tight.

“Just seeing you earlier,” Adam said, groaning as Kurt slipped his fingers in the waist band of his jeans.

“Earlier?”

“I didn’t realize that I had a kink for you dressed up in your work clothes,” Adam admitted, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

“You have a mechanic kink?” Kurt asked, looking at him incredulously.

“You look so bloody hot in those coveralls,” Adam groaned. “I can’t wait to get you back alone so I can show you how much I liked it.”

“I think we can do that,” Kurt agreed. They sped up their walking and hurried up to the second story to their apartment. Adam pinned Kurt to the door and kissed him thoroughly. Kurt tangled one hand in Adam’s hair, directing the kiss, and one hand on Adam’s ass, pressing their pelvis’ together.

Adam reveled in the feeling of Kurt’s strong hands directing where they were going. It was very early on in their relationship that Adam realized something; he may have been the taller of the two, but Kurt was by far stronger. Kurt was rather unassumingly strong, and not many people were on the receiving end of this, but Adam was thrilled about it. They continued their kissing as they made their way through the apartment and back to their bedroom. Kurt pushed Adam down on the bed, a seductive glint in his eye as he pounced on his boyfriend.


End file.
